Just Different
by Traban16
Summary: The South Park gang wanna help, but not everyone sees it that way. Craziness, romance, and even Kenny our favorite Pervert! Lots of thanks to Ali-Th3-Ch3shir3-Kat and PhyscoTatie! Flames are welcome! Stan/Kyle, Kenny/Butters, Craig/Tweek, and others...
1. A New Beginning

This story is South Park/X-Men so yeah; there will be craziness and powers.

The creation of this story was helped greatly by Ali Th3 Ch3shir3 Kat and Phsyco Tatie. I owe them a lot of cookies and hugs, LOL! Seriously, this would have never been done this soon, (or ever) with them. So, shout-outs to them! They get imagination cookies!

This story will be of these pairing: Stan/Wendy, Stan/Kyle, Kenny/Butters, Craig/Tweek, and others or changes if I see fit or you can convince me.

I'll do a different Character Profile at the end of each Chapter. The Profile will include: Name, Code-Name, Powers, Abilities, and other facts about the Character.

I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT THE STORY!

Don't forget to review at the end!

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Now enough of that crap! Let's get start! Narrator-dude, take it away!

* * *

Narrator-Dude: Mutants (Homo sapiens superior) are the next evolutionary step in the chain of humanity. Some children are born with an "X-factor gene" (a unique mutagenic DNA sequence). This usually manifests itself at puberty, or earlier in special cases, and (most of the time) grants individuals special powers. These mutants are almost universally feared and loathed by the rest of humanity.

* * *

Now our story truly begins.

* * *

Location: South Park, Colorado

* * *

In the same mountainous town of South Park many strange things have happened. From Barbra Streisand to Aliens, it's happened in this relatively peaceful town. So, now that the citizens of this town have seen things like giant hamsters to man-bear-man they still run in terror of the 3 males descending down onto their town.

One of the 3 males was bald white man and looked slightly sick as his feet touched the sidewalk, with him stumbling as he did. The second to descend next to the first looked just as old with white hair. He looked amused at his companion as he placed a hand on the others shoulder to steady him. The 3rd looked much younger than the other 2. He looked to be an African American teenager. He was as amused as the white haired man at his companion's sick look.

"What's the matter Charles? Not used to flying across the country at the speed of sound itself?" the white haired gentleman asked jokingly. The bald man, identified as Charles, looked at the white haired man with a raised eyebrow and a confused face.

"Oh, and you are, Erik? I would have thought it made you sick as well, or at the least Traban?" Charles said looking toward the youngest male with hope, only for him to shrug his shoulders.

"I can fly, Erik can fly, you can't, and that's all there is to it. Trust me Charles; we had the same feelings you have right now, back when we first did this. You just get used to it. Hell, I even throw-up my first time!" Traban stated with Erik nodding his head in agreement. Charles then started walking swiftly down the sidewalk with other 2 falling into step on side him.

* * *

"I still don't see why we're here, Charles?" Erik said in a hope to get some answers.

"Yeah, you just wake up this morning telling us to throw on clothes and _fly_ you and us to Colorado. _Colorado_! What gives? Then there's the fact we're here in South Park? I've never heard of this town until we saw that sign getting here. And why not take a plane, or something else? Charles, what's going on here?" Traban asked, varying from serious, to angry, and then concerned. Charles never stopped for a second, but did speak to them.

"I'll answer those in order. 1, we're here because of a child with a high mental reading that awoke me this morning. 2, this is where he resides. 3, we needed to get here as quickly as possible as I'm excited to meet said child. 4, I have a feeling that things are going to be most interesting in our visit here." Charles finished as they turned the corner to walk down another street.

"Okay, so it's a child. This was all the fuss? So, why am _I'm_ here?" Eric asked kindly.

"Because I need both of you, my old friends." Charles said as he turned around to smile kindly at them.

"Okay, we get it. Guilt Trip, I never thought you'd use that on us. And, I'm not old!" Traban said, amused at first, then joking anger, all with a smirk never leaving his face. The other 2 chuckled at him while they all walked down the street.

"I still don't know why _I'm_ here? Couldn't you just _make_ this child's parents say _yes_?" Erik said jokingly.

"Yes, I could, but it's not my way. And I would expect you of all people to understand my feelings about the misuse of power." Charles said in a friendly tone as he started walking slower.

"Ah, 'power corrupts' and all that. Yes, I know, Charles. When are you going to stop lecturing me?" Erik said in the same friendly tone, showing the slightest bit of irritation in it.

"When you start listening" Charles replied with a chuckle as Traban did as well.

"Dude, you know he does this just to get to you, but really you should start listening. I mean if you don't you might become and ironic example of your own past." Traban said jokingly with all 3 laughing at the end.

"Yes, yes, and then I'll be the evil all-powerful being threatening a race or species with total annihilation." Erik said jokingly in a mock dark and evil voice as they continued to laugh walking down the sidewalk.

* * *

They continued to walk down the street until they reached a house that was painted a dark green color with a brown door. It had a detached garage. It was then Erik checked his watch, it was exactly 11am, on a Saturday. Traban glanced at the watch and sighed in frustration. He could be watch cartoons or on the internet. They walked up to the house and Charles rang the doorbell.

"Brace yourselves, my friends. I sense this is not going to go as well as we hope." Charles said as they glanced from the door to him with serious expressions on their faces.

* * *

The door opened to reveal a middle aged man wears a magenta yarmulke, a khaki jacket with a blue shirt underneath, and forest green trousers. He had brown hair with sideburns and a full beard trimmed into a point at the chin and shaved alongside the lips so that his mustache does not connect. Traban had a feeling he was balding, but didn't want to show. The fact that he is seen wearing it also implies that he practices Orthodox Judaism, the 3 concluded. The man gave them a warm smile and ushered them in.

"Hello, Mr. Broflovski. I'm Professor Xavier, and these are my companions, Erik Lehnsherr, and Traban Tousen. I had called earlier to alert you of our stop here to see you eldest child." Charles said kindly as the man closed the door behind them.

"Good morning to you. Yes, I'm Gerald Broflovski, my wife did mention you coming soon, but you had only called _this_ morning, and from _New York City,_ no less. You had called at _8_. I'll admit; I'm extremely surprised to see you _here_ in less than 4 hours than you had called." The man, named Gerald, said shocked.

"Well, I was just excited to meet the young child, as I have _read_ much about him." Charles said kindly, with a slight chuckle at the man's shock.

Traban and Erik both knew that the only '_reading_' Charles had doing was through that sorry excuse for a book Gerald called a mind, the second they saw the man, or probably even before that. They knew he was doing it right now with no tells as for others to know he was. Traban and Erik were doing the same thing to the man through the use of their powers as well. Before Gerald had even responded, they had gotten everything that the child had ever done, at least that which Gerald knew about. Traban had to say this town was weirder than it looked, if Gerald's memories were anything to go by.

"Yes, well, my wife, Sheila was so happy you had accepted our son for your school of the gifted, Professor" Gerald said proudly. Traban took another dive into the mind of the man, and knew he had no clue his son was more '_gifted_' than even he knew.

"Please, sit down, and I'll go get my wife, and tell her you're here." Gerald said as he walked upstairs to get his wife. They knew she was already getting dressed up to meet them and was preparing herself for any question they might ask about her son. When she came down and sat in the chair opposite them with Gerald standing behind her, they knew that things would not go as hoped.

Sheila Broflovski wears a midnight blue dress suit with a white shirt and a violet-red skirt underneath. She also wears beige nylons, red lipstick, and gold earrings. Her hair is long, red, and put up in a beehive. She looked to be overweight and shorter than average height. They quickly checked her mind for anything missing from Gerald's and found just about nothing.

"Hello, I'm Sheila Broflovski and I'm glad you picked my little bubbie for school. He's very smart for his age and has excellent behavior. He'd fit in perfect with any other children there." Sheila said proudly as she boasted about her son. The 3 friends gave a small chuckle.

"Our school is just starting up, Mrs. Broflovski and I'm here to see if your child would like to be the first of our school. I'm sure your son would fit in perfectly with any other students we pick. Would you like to see a brochure, Mrs. Broflovski?" Charles said kindly to the woman, with her nodding with a smile. He then took one from the inside of his suit and handed it to her. She and Gerald looked through it and whispered excitedly to each other.

"Oh my, what such a beautiful campus, I'm sure my bubbie will take in all its beauty as he's there." She said, but they caught the bait that she was trying to say the child would be going to their school no matter what.

"Mrs. Broflovski, perhaps it would be best if we saw your son on this decision as well." Charles said before Traban could tell her off about making decisions like these without her son.

"Yes, I'll call him, he'll be so happy. Bubbie, come down here a moment, they're some important people here to see you!" Sheila yelled to the upstairs. Erik had to fight back a scowl at how rude the Jewish woman was to yell instead of going upstairs.

* * *

A small boy descended from the stairs in teddy bear pajamas. He had fiery red hair and a small curvy frame. He looked like a girl to them, but they knew it was a boy. His eyes were a jade green. His was of average height for a 9 year-old, but they could see he was a bit under the weight average. He must have just woken up, because he opened his mouth, revealing perfectly white teeth, and yawned loudly. Sheila was about to scold him, but he spoke before she could.

"Dude, who's here at 11 on a Saturday? They're not those people from China trying to abduct me to fulfill at ancient proficiency about me being the chosen one again, are they?" he asked, as he rubbed his eyes to see better.

"No, we're not. I'm Charles Xavier and these are my friends; Erik Lehnsherr and Traban Tousen. We're here to meet you. What's your name?" Charles asked as he looked at the child.

"I'm Kyle, Kyle Broflovski. Why are you here to meet me?" Kyle asked as looked at everyone in the room.

"Bubbie, they're here for you to be the first student in their new school for the gifted. Isn't that great?" Sheila asked excitedly as Kyle frown for a second, but it was gone quicker than his parents knew, but not the other 3 in the room.

"Can my friends go to?" Kyle asked hopefully. Erik was about to respond, but Sheila spoke up.

"Oh no, bubbie, they're not like you. You're smarter than they are. I'm sorry gentlemen, but his little friends would never fit in there." Sheila said firmly. Traban inwardly rolled his eyes and Erik frowned on the inside with both thinking the same thing, _'She still has no clue why we want her son in our school!'_

"So, Stan and the rest of my friends can't go?" Kyle asked looking at Charles and his friends for answers, but once again Sheila piped in.

"No Kyle, your friends are not going to that school. They couldn't even get in, and plus it's all the way in New York. They could never get in." She said firmly.

"Well then I won't go." Kyle said just as firmly.

"What-what-_WHAT_!" Sheila yelled, as the 3 friends flinched under the volume of her voice.

"I'm not going. I'd rather be with my friends."

"Kyle, think about this for a moment. This is a great opportunity, and you could make new friends at this school." Gerald said kindly to his son.

"Not friends like Stan, dad. He's my super best friend. I'd never leave him. If he can't get in then I won't go." Kyle said respectfully, yet firmly, all the same.

"Kyle Broflovski, you are going to this school mister, and you'll like it!"Sheila yelled to her son.

"I'm not going!" Kyle yelled back.

They glared at each other for what seemed like hours. The 2 didn't even notice a younger boy come down the stairs in his pajamas as well.

* * *

The boy was smaller than Kyle. He wore blue pajamas and clutched a teddy bear in his arms. He had black hair and black eyes. He looked to be about 4 or 5 years-old. He flinched as he looked at Kyle and Sheila glare at each other. Charles and the other 2 knew the boy was adopted from reading the minds of his parents. The boy walked in the room and quickly ran to the leg of his father.

"You are going to that school young man! This is a great opportunity and you will _not_ waste it!" Sheila yelled at Kyle while still glaring at him, to which he returned.

"I'm not going without my friends and Stan! This is just like that time you tried to send me to that Jew camp and have me morphed into the perfect son!" Kyle yelled back at her.

"And I would have to if you're little friends hadn't stopped me by rescuing you! That boy, Stan, always gets in the way, and he's doing in now without even _being_ here!"

"I don't care! I'm not going!"

"You are going, and that is final!"

"I said _NO_!" Kyle yelled as his eyes flashed a toxic green.

After that a burst of some kind of unseen energy had knocked back just about everything in the room. Tables, pictures and other things were thrown to the walls. Erik and Traban used their powers to block the force from themselves and Charles, but didn't have time to block the others in the room. Sheila and the chair she was in flipped over and Gerald and the small child were knocked back to the wall. Thankful they weren't hurt much.

* * *

Kyle started wobbling as if sick or tired and fell into Traban's waiting arms as he sat Kyle on the couch he was sitting on. Kyle looked up and smiled gratefully to Traban as Erik stood. Erik was about to speak when, Sheila interrupted, again. He was growing tired of that.

"What on Earth was that?" Sheila asked with wide eyes at her now destroyed living room.

"That was your son, Kyle, Mrs. Broflovski." Erik stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Sorry mom, I don't-" Kyle started, but was cut off by his mom.

"Gerald, our son is one of those mutants we've been hearing about on the television! He's a monster and a freak; get him out of this house, _NOW_!" Sheila yelled to her husband. Charles, Traban and Erik chose to hold their tongues as to not kill the woman.

"Now hold on their dear. Kyle's just a little sick. He's a just got… an illness." Gerald finished sadly as he looked toward his son.

"Illness? You think your son is sick, Mr. Broflovski?" Erik said to Gerald with narrowed eyes as if looking for the man's soul.

"I don't care I want him out of this house!" Sheila yelled as she stomped to Kyle.

"NO!" The smaller boy yelled and brought up his hands as he ran at his mom to stop her.

His palms started glowing an arctic blue light. Beams of the same color came from his open palms and shot toward Sheila at high speeds. Her legs were hit by the beams and ice started growing where the beams were hitting. Her legs were frozen to the spot in a tough thin layer of solid ice.

* * *

Each person looked on in shock or awe at the scene before them. Traban, Charles and Erik had already deducted the boy's powers by the time his palms stopped glowing and he fell to his knees. Kyle ran to the boy and held him as he cried. Sheila and Gerald stared wide eyed at the children until Gerald found his voice.

"Ike, what just happened?" Gerald asked the younger boy, who was Ike. Ike looked up from Kyle's chest and stared at Gerald.

"I don't know daddy." Ike said as he began crying more into Kyle's chest, with the latter patting his back looking toward his mother with fear in his eyes.

"Get out. Get out. Get out! Get OUT! GET OUT!" Sheila said started quietly getting louder and louder until she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Everyone in the room looked at her angry and reddened face.

"But mom-" Kyle said weakly as he couldn't believe his mother would kick him out again. The last time was when Stan had climbed into his room and stayed the night without anyone knowing.

"I am NOT your mother and you 2 are no sons of mine!" The red head woman yelled to her sons as they both began to cry under her words. Charles and Erik looked to Traban and he nodded snapping his fingers. They looked back at the scene before them as Gerald got from by the wall, walked over to the boys… and hugged them.

"You're _not_ monsters boys. You're just different, and you're _not_ sick. Remember I love you two and _**always**_ will." He said proudly to _**his**_ children. They hugged him back and cried on him as he patted their backs.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Broflovski, but we'll have to take the children, since she won't accept them. You understand." Charles said as he knelt down to Gerald, with Gerald nodding.

"Yeah, that's probably best." Gerald said solemnly.

"You're welcome to see them anytime you wish, or during the summer." Charles said kindly as he glanced at Sheila to see her glaring at the boys.

"I'll think about it." Gerald said quietly as he glanced at his wife, who glared at him.

"They can go! Get their things and get those demons out of my home!" She yelled at Charles who didn't even finch.

"Their things are already packed, Mrs. Broflovski." Charles said as two large suitcases came flowing down the stairs and dropped at Traban's feet as he picked them up.

"You, your, your-" Sheila started with wide eyes as she looked to Traban who glared at her, which made her flinch in fear.

"Mutants, yes, we know. Shocking isn't it?" Erik asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"All of you _FREAKS_, get _OUT_ of my house!" Sheila yelled trying to break the ice she was trapped in.

* * *

The 5 of them walked out calmly, but at the door Charles slipped Gerald the number of the school. They then started walking down the street until they were a good distance away from the house. Kyle and Ike didn't look as sad as they had at first.

"Wow, I guess Cartman was right, my mom is a bitch." Kyle said sadly, with a small sad chuckle. Ike nodded his head in agreement.

"Who?" Traban asked as he was looked toward Kyle.

"Oh just one of my friends. WAIT! My friends, we have to help them, their parents are goin' kick them out to if they did what me and Ike did. STAN! I have to help him!" Kyle exclaimed as he tried to run down the street, but Traban grabbed his collar before he got going.

"Whoa there, my little Jewish cowboy, where do you think you're going, huh?" Traban asked without turning to the boy, who struggled to get free, but couldn't.

"My super best friend, Stan, he's going to get kicked out! Him, Kenny, and that fat-ass Cartman! We have to help them! Stan said he'd show his parents as today!" Kyle explained as he was let go to talk.

"We will help them, Kyle, but we need you to guide us to Stan's home so we can." Charles said kindly as Kyle swiftly nodded his head.

"Come on, I know a shortcut." Kyle said as he walked down the sidewalk quickly.

* * *

They followed Kyle for 5 minutes until they reached a house built the same as most of the other houses in town. The color of the house was a light green and had a light brown door. It has two stories and an attached garage. They walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Kyle looked more worried with each passing second the door was unanswered.

The door opened to reveal a woman, who looked to be in her 30's. She wore a brown sweater with red frilly ruffles on the cuffs and the collar, and dark blue jeans. Her hair was brown, and seemed to be slightly wavy. She smiled kindly at them as she looked from the boys to the older men.

"Hey, Mrs. Marsh is Stan up yet?" Kyle asked worriedly.

"Yes, he just woke up. He's still in his room; could up go get him for me while I show these gentlemen in? And get you and Ike dressed as well." She asked kindly as he nodded and ran past her into the house and up the stairs with Ike close behind.

"Hello, ma'am I am Professor Charles Xavier, of Xavier's School for the Gifted. These are my 2 colleagues; Erik Lehnsherr and Traban Tousen. We are here to see a, Stan, as Kyle calls the boy." Charles introduced them as she let them in and they took their seats in the living room.

"Hey, I'm Sharon Marsh. My son is Stanley Marsh and he's the one you're here to see." The woman, named Sharon, said.

"Well, Ms. Marsh, would you like to see the brochure for the school? I've only 2 students so far. Kyle was the one I came to this town to see. I would like it if Stanley was to be the third." Charles said nicely as Sharon nodded. He handed her the brochure with her reaction being the same as the Broflovski.

"This is beautiful, and it's Mrs. Marsh. My husband is Randy Marsh." Sharon said as she looked through the brochure.

* * *

It was then a man of about 35, walked from down the stairs with Kyle, Ike, and another boy closely behind.

The man, who must have been Randy, wore a blue colored shirt with chest pockets on each side and dark gray trousers. His left-side pocket had a yellow, a red, and a blue pen, plus some white paper pinned in. He had thick, black hair with parted bangs, and a thick black mustache. Traban thought he was trying to evoke a 1970s hairstyle.

Kyle came down the stairs wearing a green ushanka, a bright orange jacket with black trimmed pockets and dark green collar, dark green pants, and dark green mittens.

Ike still wore the blue pajamas, but at least had a blue coat over them.

The other boy must have been Stan. He wore a brown jacket with a red collar, a blue hat with a red puffball and rim and blue jeans. It was clear he has black hair as his hat is partially loosened off. Stan also has blue eyes and is a little taller than Kyle.

Stan and his dad yawned loudly as they both reach the living room. They walked over to Sharon as Traban got up and let Kyle and Ike sit in his place.

"Sharon, who are they?" Randy asked his wife.

"Randy, this is Professor Xavier and his colleagues from Xavier's School for the Gifted, and he wants Stan to be the 3rd student of the school." Sharon said happily as she gave Randy the brochure.

"Awww, man! Some fancy boarding school? The tuition for this place is going to cost a lot of money!" Randy said feeling his wallet and bank accounts need CPR.

"Actually, Mr. Marsh, the there is no tuition. We pay for everything. All we ask of the students is to have one gift." Erik said to Randy as he knew the man was dreading his poor wallet.

"Oh, thank God. So, what gift are you guys looking for?" Randy asked.

"Well you see, I think it would be better for your son to show us if he has the gift, rather than explain." Traban said looking at Stan. Stan stepped into the middle of the living room floor and looked at his parents with slight fear, but didn't act on it.

"Mom, dad, there's something I want to show you guys." Stan said as they looked at him.

Stan then looked at an empty can on the floor in the living room and pointed his hand toward it. His eyes glowed violet and so did his hand. It was then a blast of violet energy shot from his palm and toward the can at high speed. The can exploded on the impact of the energy hitting it. The spot the can was in was slightly smoking and had a burn mark on it.

Stan looked around to see the reactions of the people there. Erik, Charles, and Traban were nodding as they came to the immediate conclusion of what his powers were. Kyle and Ike looked in awe as they saw what Stan had done. Randy and Sharon were hard to read as they looked blank until Randy got up and started jumping and dancing around Stan.

"Aww, that was so cool, Stan! You blasted the crap out of that can! It was like 'ka-bluish' and 'plow' and it was so cool! Can you do it again, huh, can ya?" Randy said excitedly. Sharon looked toward Charles.

"You're school is a school for mutants? You're not going to hurt Stan, are you?" Sharon asked.

"Of course not, Mrs. Marsh, we'll be teaching them how to control their powers and use them for good. Plus, you can see Stanley anytime you want." Charles replied kindly at her worried expression.

"Okay, then Stan can go. But when does he leave?" Sharon asked as Randy kept asking Stan about his powers.

"Right now, because apparently we have our stops to make." Traban said as he snapped his fingers. A minute later a large suitcase came floating in to the living room and landed at his feet.

* * *

Stan picked up his suitcase, with Kyle and Ike doing the same as they were about to leave. After good-byes, and much love from Sharon to Stan, they were on their way to another house. They stopped when a poof of smoke showed up 2 feet in front of them. It disappeared as quickly as it came to reveal a boy.

The boy was wearing a red jacket, yellow mittens. He wore a blue hat with a yellow puff ball on top, brown pants, and black shoes. He had medium-brown hair, black eyes, and a double-chin. He was as large as Stan and Kyle together.

The boy's eyes darted from one person to another and then landed on Kyle. He started laughing as he fell over from Kyle throwing his suitcase at the larger boy. He was still laughing as Stan and Kyle walked over to him.

"What's so funny, fat-ass?" Kyle said angrily.

"Kenny and me went to your house 10 minutes ago and your mom said you don't live their anymore. What happen; you and Stan had loud sex and she caught you fags?" the large boy asked mockingly. Stan held up his hand and quickly shot a blast of violet energy at the fat boy which knocked him back some and gave him a small heat mark on his clothes.

"Shut up, Cartman! Kyle got kicked out, cuz his mom found out about his powers. We're going to the Xavier School for Mutants. Are you coming or what?" Stan asked the fat boy, named Cartman.

"Hell yeah, but we gotta go get Kenny and the others." Cartman replied getting up.

"Okay, I can see we're going to be here for a while, so give me your stuff, and you kid go get yours." Traban said as Cartman nodded and poof away.

Traban then placed both hands in front of his body. His eyes glowed all the colors of the rainbow, with his hands doing the same. The energy on his hands shot in the space into air in front of him, but stopped a foot in front of his hands. The energy then started to expand into a small circle and leave the center. Once it left the center it revealed a foyer if some sort as if a viewing glass to another placed.

Traban then took the suitcases from the boys and toss them into the circle. They went through the circle as if it were water and landed in the foyer. Once Cartman had come back with his suitcase, Traban tossed it in there as well. Traban then grabbed the circle by its side with his glowing hand and placed it in his pocket.

"Dude, what was that?" Stan asked Traban.

"That was a dimensional gate from here to the school. I created it by using my powers. That's all you need to know." Traban said plainly.

* * *

They walked for 5 more minutes, but saw 6 kids heading toward them. All of them were carrying suitcases and their parents right behind them. Traban groaned and pulled out the dimensional gate, as Charles and Erik looked at the children with interest.

The first to reach them was wearing an orange parka, orange pants, and brown gloves. His eyes were a light blue. His hood was down, revealing his messy blond hair. He smiled as he handed Traban his suitcase as it was tossed inside. Traban threw all of the suitcases in the gate and went to Charles and Erik to talk with the parents, while the 10 kids talked.

"Kenny!" Stan and Kyle exclaimed hugging the messy boy.

"Hey, I thought you 2 were gay for _each other_ not _me_? Oh well, not saying I _don't_ love this though." Kenny said as Stan and Kyle pulled away from him.

"Stan is _**not**_ gay!" came a girl's yell from behind Kenny.

It was a girl who had yelled. She wore a pink beret, a light purple jacket with a dark blue collar, blue gloves, and yellow trousers. Her hair was long and black with choppy uneven bangs and brown eyes.

"Wendy, no one _asked_ you. I think we all know Stan wants to bang our favorite little red headed Jew here. Don't cha Stan?" Kenny asked with a huge grin on his face from looking at Stan and Kyle's red faces.

"No one cares if they bang each other so long as no one has to _hear_ it." A boy said, on side of Wendy.

He wore a blue jacket and a matching blue chullo hat with a yellow puffball on top. He wore black jeans and black shoes. His eyes were brown. He flipped off everyone, supposedly as a form of greeting.

Behind him hid a nervous and jittery boy. The boy had blond hair in a spiky design looking as if he just rolled out of bed, and shifty black eyes. He wore a green shirt buttoned incorrectly, and blue jeans with black shoes.

"Craig-ACK, you shouldn't say things like that-ACK! It's not nice-ACK, dude." The jittery boy said to Craig, in a spasmodic voice.

"It's not nice, but it is true Tweek." Craig said plainly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Aww, but I don't want Kyle to bang Stan especially, if Stan gets to have Kyle's sweet ass." A girl with long blonde hair said, next to another blonde boy who was poking his knuckles together.

"N-now Bebe, y-you should leave Kyle's butt alone. It's not yours." The blonde boy next to her stuttered out. She gave him a sideways glance before flipping her hair, and walking to the others with him close behind.

"Butters, you're looking extra sexy today. Can I tap that?" Kenny said to Butters as he hung his arm over Butters' shoulder, with the boy blushing and taking the arm off him.

"N-now Kenny, y-you n-now the r-rules of c-church; no s-s-sex before m-marriage." Butters said with a red face.

"Aww, but that means I'll have to wait forever, and I'm horny now!" Kenny whined playfully as Kyle slapped him in the back of the head.

"Leave Butters alone Kenny. Keep chasing him like that and he'll never love you." Kyle lectured as Kenny rolled his eyes and grinned.

"You're just saying that, cuz you can bang Stan any second of the year just by saying, 'Stan, I'm horny. Take me now.', while the rest of us have to work for it." Kenny said with Kyle and Stan putting Butters' red face to shame.

"Stan and I aren't like that! Jesus Christ, Kenny, I don't know why Butters even hangs out with you!" Kyle said loudly.

"It's cuz of my magnetic personality." Kenny says cheekily with a grin as he uses his powers to collect small metal objects and orbit them around him and Butters before putting them back.

"Wow, metals Kenny, I can freakin' control the weather! Top that!" Wendy exclaims pointing a finger in his face.

"I can heal people, so there!" Bebe says as Wendy rolls her eyes.

"That sucks, really Bebe." Wendy tells her.

* * *

"Stan, do you know what you can do? I know you've had it for a few weeks, but what do you do really? I mean all you guys found out about your powers about a month ago. Ike and me just got ours." Kyle asks Stan, with the latter shrugging.

"I can blast empty cans. They've been practicing with their powers none stop. What about you? What can you do?" Stan says plainly to Kyle.

"I don't even know, but I got this really bad headache. It started small when we got kicked out, but now it just keeps growing. It feels like my brains on fire." Kyle said massaging his temples.

"Don't worry, it's probably nothing." Stan said rubbing Kyle's back as the parents let and Charles walked over to Kyle. Traban was expanding the dimensional gate so the kids could walk through.

"What's wrong with him, Stanley?" Charles asked as he knelt down to check Kyle out.

"Just Stan, okay? He says headaches are bothering him. Can you help him?" Stan asked, as they were the last to walk through the gate with Kyle, as Traban was behind them and closed the gate.

"I'll do what I can. He has _**Telekinesis**_ so; he'll experience these for now and then more when he becomes aware of his _**Telepathy**_. I'm a telepath myself so, I can help a bit." Charles said as he used his telepathic powers to help Kyle. Kyle fell asleep and Traban took him to his room.

"So Kyle has 2 powers? Sweet, dude, that's cool!" Stan said excitedly for Kyle as he and Charles took a stroll through the hallways of the mansion.

"Yes Stan, he has 2 powers. Your power deals with _**Energy Manipulation**_, similar to my friend, Traban. Cartman's power is _**Teleportation**_, and Kenny's is _**Magnetic Manipulation**_, just like my friend, Erik. Wendy's is _**Weather**_, and Bebe's is _**Cellular**_. Butters' is _**Shape Shifting**_, while Tweek's is _**Super-speed**_, but Craig's is _**Pyrokinetics**_, yet Ike's power is _**Thermokinetics**_. Each of you is different than the other. Divided you are strong, but together you are invincible. Remember that, Stan, and remember this: use your powers for good, and never for harm. Tomorrow we'll move to the real school in California and there we will begin. Now go to your room and get some rest." Charles said as he and Stan walked up to a room. Stan opened the door and saw that Kyle was on one of the 2 beds asleep.

"I hope you don't mind, but you and he will be sharing a room for tonight." Charles said as he walked off. Stan shook his head since he knew he and Kyle could have shared a **heart **for all he cared, even if that did sound gay.

Stan walked into the room and changed into his pajamas. He got into bed and fell asleep before he even knew it. His dreams were filled with waffles; he hoped that they'll be some for breakfast.

_**

* * *

**_

The Next Morning:

The new day found the 10 kids with more sun and heat than they were used to. Stan and Kyle woke up around the same time and could figure out way it was so bright and hot. They walked out of their room only to see Kenny walking toward somewhere. They follow him and end up in the kitchen where everyone else was.

Wendy walked up to Stan and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Stan blushed and then the glass of milk in Kenny's hand starts to crack. Kenny looks up from his glass to Kyle and sees the small curvy Jew with an annoyed look on his face as he glares daggers at Wendy. Kenny walks up to Kyle and shows him the glass.

"Chill dude, you're going to make me waste perfectly good milk." Kenny says quietly to Kyle.

"Sorry, dude, it's just… I don't know. Every time she does that I feel angry at her. I don't even know why dude." Kyle tried to explain, but failed miserably.

"It's okay, dude. Why not come have some breakfast with me?" Kenny says with Kyle nodding.

* * *

Stan watched them out of the corner of his eye as Wendy droned on and on about some he saw Kyle and Kenny sit together felt… angry and jealousy in the pit of his heart. He didn't even know why. Kyle could seat with Kenny, on the other side of the dining room table, at the complete opposite end, and with just Kenny.

* * *

It was then that Charles walked into the dining room with 5 other people including Traban and Erik. They all formally introduced themselves by codenames. They were; The Professor, Magneto, Eon, Storm, X-Man, and Elixir. They divided the kids into factions with 2 going to each, except The Professor, Magneto, and Elixir who got 1 and Storm who got 3.

"Now, I know you all have questions, so I'll answer them now. 1. We are in California. 2. Traban and Erik moved us while you all slept. 3. For the next 4 years we shall be your only teachers. The teacher you are assigned to be your only teacher for this 1st year, but after it'll be just like school. You'll stay in separate rooms until the 2nd year. We will follow a schedule, and train to become better in the control and use of our powers. In 4 years we'll have a surprise to share with you all, but for now stay focused on your training. Good luck, because from this day forth, you are to be called the **X-Men**." Charles said as they departed ways to start their training and studies.

The future was looking brighter, but also dimmer as Kyle and Stan locked eyes, getting further and further from each other as they followed their teachers. They wouldn't see each other much for the next 4 years, but they knew that they'd grow stronger than ever.

* * *

Next Chapter: Class Is In Session!

* * *

End of Chapter: Start of Profiles

**

* * *

**

Classes:

The Professor (Charles): Kyle

Magneto (Erik): Kenny

Eon (Traban): Stan and Tweek

Storm (Oruro): Wendy, Craig, and Ike

X-Man (Steven): Butters and Cartman

Elixir (Emma): Bebe

**

* * *

**

Mutant Rankings:

**Majesty**: Only 7 Worldwide Known mutants **EVER** (Immortality) (God Level)

**Omega**: No Flaws or Weaknesses and Mega Powerful (Odd sort of Immortality), (Advanced Level)

**Alpha**: 1 Flaw or Rare Weakness and Super Powerful (Extended Life), (Above-Average Level)

**Beta**: 2-5 Flaws or Occasional Weakness and Powerful (Hard to Kill), (Average Level)

**Gamma**: Several Flaws or Somewhat Weakness and Average Power (Below-Average Level)

**Delta**: Many Flaws or Weaknesses and Weak (Basic Level)

**Epsilon**: Flaws, Weaknesses, and Just Discovered Powers (Beginner Level)


	2. Class Is In Session

This story is South Park/X-Men so yeah; there will be craziness and powers.

The creation of this story was helped greatly by Ali Th3 Ch3shir3 Kat and Phsyco Tatie. I owe them a lot of cookies and hugs, LOL! Seriously, this would have never been done this soon, (or ever) with them. So, shout-outs to them!

This story will have these pairing: Stan/Wendy, Stan/Kyle, Kenny/Butters, Craig/Tweek, and others or changes if I see fit or you can convince me, but Stan/Kyle _**will**_ stay.

I'll do a different Character Profile at the end of each Chapter. The Profile will include: Name, Code-Name, Powers, Abilities, and other facts about the Character.

I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT THE STORY!

The Xavier School will be the same one from X-Men Evolution and the X-Men movies, except in California.

Don't forget to review at the end!

Now enough of that crap! Let's get start! Narrator-dude, take it away!

* * *

Narrator-Dude: _**Mutants**_ (Homo sapiens superior) are the next evolutionary step in the chain of humanity. Some children are born with an "_**X-factor gene**_" (a unique mutagenic DNA sequence). This usually manifests itself at puberty, or earlier in special cases, and (most of the time) grants individuals special powers. These mutants are almost universally feared and loathed by the rest of humanity.

* * *

Chapter 2: Class is in Session!

**

* * *

**

Location: Bayville, California

* * *

**With Stan:**

Stan, Tweek and Traban had been walking through the halls for about 3 minutes after he lost sight of Kyle, but it felt like an eternity to Stan. He knew that it was best to train under people who could really help them understand and train in their powers, but why did they have to separate him from his Kyle.

Stan's mind frozen at that last thought. _His_ Kyle, since when was Kyle ever _**his**_? He has been _his_ super-best friend for all their lives. I mean, besides that time last week, they were in the clubhouse and snuggled up to each other, for warmth, _**lovingly**_, because magic snow spirits from Canada had frozen South Park all because Cartman pissed them off, somehow. That was the last time Stan had called Kyle '_his'_, but he wasn't, _was_ he?

Stan was so deep into these thoughts that he didn't even see Traban's open palm connect to his face as he was still walking. Stan fell back and looked around, realizing he was now in a large empty metal chamber. He looked to Traban in confusion and noticed Tweek was gone.

"Dude, what hell, and where are we?" Stan asked getting off the cold metal ground.

"That's what happens when you don't pay attention, and _will_ happen each time you don't. Firstly, I sent Tweek to Elixir so she could have him '_**run**_' errands for her. Secondly, this is a proto-type of something we like to call the Danger Room. Right now it's nowhere near what we want of it, but in the next 4 years it will be. For now it's the safest place to train you." Traban said plainly, but the last to statement had ominous edge to them that made Stan stand up straighter and get chills do his spine.

Stan could tell Traban and the other teachers were going to make them hate this room, and any other like it. He didn't even no way, but he could tell. Traban then jumped back repeatedly before do a series of back-flips and then kept going all the way up a wall, until his feet were on the ceiling, and just stood there, like it was nothing, on the metal ceiling.

"Dude, how're you doing that?" Stan asked amazed at the teen's abilities.

"One word, Stan: energy. That is mine and your power. We control and absorb energy, but the energy you have is not native to Earth. Its way different than energy I've ever encountered. The closest energies to it are; solar and nuclear. My guess is that your energies come from another universe." Traban explained as Stan looked at him walk around the ceiling.

"So, I my powers are from a different universe? Then I can't do too much with them, if you can't teach me then, huh?" Stan said a bit saddened.

"Whoa there cowboy, I never said I _couldn't_ teach you, I just said I never _encountered_ that energy of yours before. Now that I've seen it, I can say this year will be tough for you, because I'm going to put you through total _hell_." Traban said as he jumped down and walked to Stan, all with a sadistic grin on his face.

"O-okay so w-what all c-can you teach m-me?" Stan asked nervously.

Stan heard the little voice in the back of his head shouting, _"Run you dumb-ass, he's going to kill you and bury your body in Mexico!"_ Traban looked at Stan with that same grin and Stan felt like the room had gotten colder, he really wished Kyle was here, but Kyle wasn't. Traban's face then grew a serious look as he was 5 feet from Stan.

"I'm going to teach you control and usage. I'll teach you most of what I know. By your energy coming from another universe, instead of this one, that means it's limitless. You could probably absorb solar and nuclear energy too, but we'll try that later. For now let's just see what you've got." Traban finished as his eyes and hands started to glow a rainbow color.

Stan knew exactly what he meant by that. Stan started channeling his energy. His eyes and hands started to glow violet as he did. He increased the energy even more than he ever had and felt pain go across his body. He faltered a bit, but sucked it up. He'd be strong, if not for himself, than at least for Kyle and all his other friends.

"Alright, very good Stan, now let's see what you can do with that power. But be warned; whilst under my tutelage, you are never safe. Every time you eat, every time you sleep, every time you change your dirty socks, you must be prepared for a surprise attack from me, or anyone else I can convince/bribe to help me. Because of your energy abilities, I can have a whole lot more fun with you than I could anyone else. From now on, you won't even be able to hear a squirrel innocently snap a twig without thinking it's an enemy out to kill you. With the training I'm about to put you through, you'll die a happy old man." Traban said with an insane and sadistic grin never leaving his face.

Stan nodded with a look of utter seriousness on his face, even though he was absolutely terrified on the teen in front of him. Stan knew that from today on he would really have to be prepared for this guy. He knew that Traban could probably kill him if he wanted. He would suffer this training if it meant he could protect Kyle… and his other friends, too.

"Okay, then let's get this started!" Traban shouted as he ran at Stan, with the 9 year-old charging right back at him.

**

* * *

**

With Kyle:

The Professor, as he wanted to be called, had lead Kyle to what looked to be his office. I had a broad wooden desk, many shelves of books, and chairs at the walls with a single large window behind the desk. The Professor turned around as they entered the office to face Kyle. He gestured for Kyle to take a seat in one of the 2 chairs that were facing each other. There were objects between the 2 chairs, but they were only small things, such as; a bowling ball, a ball of yarn, and some fruits in a wooden basket. They sat and Charles picked up a fruit studying it in his hand.

"Now Kyle, I want you to know that we did not separate you children to be mean or cruel. We did it so that you all could be trained by the people who could help you most and train you to the best of your abilities. Okay?" The Professor asked Kyle with him nodding.

"Okay, but I have a few questions. Where are we exactly, what are my powers and when will I see my friends again." Kyle asked as Charles gave him a kind smile.

"We're in Bayville, California. It's a new town that recently was created so it's small and unnoticed. Your powers are Telekinesis and Telepathy and you'll see your friends again in 4 years as that will be the age you'll all be trained to work as a team. For this year you'll only see me. You'll eat your meals in here, train, and then off to bed. You'll also learn the things that they would be teaching you in school from me as your friends will from their teachers. After this year you'll go to the others and they'll teach you a bit about things they think I didn't teach you. If they think I've covered everything then we'll send you to a normal school and have you engage in society. After the 4 years, you'll be trained with your friends to work on teamwork for another year. Then all of you will be placed in a high school to begin your freshmen year together. All except your little brother, he'll still be here until he can be properly trained of age." Charles explained as Kyle took in all the information.

Kyle nodded solemnly at not being able to see Stan again for 4 years. He hung his head as he got deep into thought. He knew that Stan would be okay, but he still wanted to be by his side. He wanted Stan to be by his side, so this wouldn't seem so hard. He wanted and needed Stan to be here with him, even if just to say '_don't give up'_, or '_you can do it Kyle_'.

Kyle head shot up as he felt like something was touching his thoughts. On reflex his eyes locked on to the Professor and his eyes flashed a toxic green as he unconsciously pushed the man from his mind. The Professor accepted the push and nodded in contempt.

"Very good Kyle, you sensed me reading your thoughts, and instinctively blocked and pushed me away. I'm going to teach you how to do that and much more; by the time this year is over with you should have a basic grasp on your telepathic abilities. The telekinesis, however, I'm not very well at, because I'm only a telepath. Are you ready to begin?" he asked with Kyle nodding.

Before Kyle could prepare for whatever, the fruit the professor was studying was slowly sailing toward his face. Kyle threw up his arms to stop the fruit, as his eyes glowed, the same toxic green. The fruit stopped in midair and floated there as they both stared at it. Kyle started to feel a bit dizzy and his eyes stopped glowing as the fruit fell on to the floor.

"Good Kyle, you seem to be instinctively enacting telekinesis now. I'll teach you how to control it and more later. But for now, this is your warning: we as mentally powerful beings deal with the mind more than you know of right now. Your powers are tied to your emotions, so we'll work on how to control those as well. So, are you ready to truly begin?" Charles said sternly.

Kyle nodded determinately, his eyes glowing again, as some of the fruits were picked up by his telekinesis. He could do this, and he would do it. He needed to for Stan and the others. He wanted to help others, to show them he wasn't some evil monster, like his mom thought he was. He'd show them that he was good, and never evil.

He turned his eyes away from the fruit to the Professor as the man was trying to read his mind again. When he did though the fruit floated lower and then dropped. Kyle sighed loudly as he rubbed his temples to quiet his headache. This would be a long year.

**

* * *

**

With Kenny:

Kenny was thrown to the ground for the 3rd time as he and Magneto practiced his powers it the backyard of the mansion. Kenny used the metal poles near him and threw them at the man, by using his powers at full. Magneto raised a hand, lazily, and stopped them mid-flight. Kenny struggled with all his might to overpower the man, but he knew he couldn't do it. Kenny let his control on the poles fall as he rolled out of the way. The pole struck the very spot he was not 3 seconds later.

Kenny then used the metal marbles and flung them at Magneto at high speed. Magneto yawned and hi waved his hand dismissively at them. The marbles changed directions and impaled the ground. Kenny was getting furious that the man would toy with him. He threw his hands in the air as all the metal objects around the yard flew in a circle above his head. He then clamped his hands together and the objects bent and morphed into a giant metal ball, crudely made.

Magneto raised an eyebrow to this and waited to see what would come next. He may have looked like he was bored; but really, he was rather impressed at Kenny's abilities so far. He was very impressed that Kenny could bond metals already, something he couldn't do until he was 12, but this boy was doing it at 9, with only a month of training himself.

Kenny hurled the giant ball of metal objects at Magneto as powerfully as he could. Magneto threw up his hand and stopped it halfway as Kenny fell on his knee breathing heavily. Magneto walked over to the boy and gave him a hand up.

He then waved his hand of the giant ball of metal and it morphed into a perfect park bench which implanted itself into the ground in front of them as Magneto gestured Kenny to take a seat. Kenny did as instructed and Magneto stood in front of him with a smile.

"My boy, you're quite impressive. You've done things so far which took me months to learn. I may say you're even more powerful than me when it comes to Magnetokinesis." He said proudly as Kenny smiled back at him from hearing the praise.

"I'll teach you what I can, but you must be ready for the hardships? Here I'll be your teacher, and father, but you will not have it easy. Some days you'll feel as if I'm ripping your soul from your body and others you'll feel like your mind is being crushed under a boulder. Can you endure the agony I promise will come in just this one year?" Magneto asked in all seriousness as Kenny nodded, equally serious.

"Then let the torture begin, because by the end of this year, you'll be half as strong as me." Magneto said as the bench bended perfectly around Kenny and tried to crush him.

Kenny almost screamed in pure agony as the bench started crushing his ribs, but stopped as he thought of his friends. He had died for them before, so he needed to be stronger. He needed to be able to do more than just die and protect them for the moment. He wanted to protect them always. He'd die to protect them all, but he'd fight first.

Magneto gave him a proud smile and increased the pressure of the bench as Kenny grit his teeth and stopped from crying out to God for help.

**

* * *

**

With Cartman and Butters:

They were being lectured on the importance of using their powers for good, but Cartman could care less. Butters listened intently to X-Man and his words. Cartman rolled his eyes at Butters, but did know it was important to use his abilities for good. He knew it was always important to protect friends. He had learned that half a year ago when his friends and he were "_**Coon and Friends**__"_, and he went evil on them. He knew that being evil got you nothing, but the lost of friends and the girl you love.

Cartman shook his head at that last thought. He didn't love _her_, and he damn well wasn't going to think about _her_. _She _had made her choice then and he had made his choice to forget about her.

Butters looked over to Cartman when he shook his head. Butters worried for his friend sometimes, but he was more worried for Kenny. The guy Kenny went with, Magneto was his name, looked like he wouldn't go anywhere near easy on Kenny. He hoped Kenny would be alright. He was also worried for his other friends, but not as much as he was for Kenny. Kenny had become his closest friend in the last 3 months and he'd be damned if anyone took him away.

X-Man then told them to practice in their powers while he watched and evaluated them. Cartman started disappearing and reappearing all around the room as Butters morphed from himself, to Cartman, to X-Man, and other people he could remember.

**

* * *

**

With Wendy, Ike, and Craig:

Storm had taken them to the bottom of the cliff the school was built by, so that the 3 could practice their powers at the private beach they had. Wendy was creating a thunderstorm over the beach and have lightning strike at some rocks.

Storm was at first, shocked to see that the little girl, Wendy, had the same powers as her. She quickly got over that and became filled with excitement at perhaps being able to be a big sister to the small girl.

Storm, herself, had just mastered her powers and she was only 15, a year younger than Traban claimed to be. She knew that if it wasn't for the Professor, Magneto, and Eon, that she wouldn't have mastered them as quickly as she did. She had been at the mansion since she was 6, learning how to control and use her powers to their fullest. Now she had someone to past her knowledge on to.

She then looked at Ike and Craig. Craig was making fires and Ike would put them out. She stared curiously at the younger boy. She wondered how a 5 year-old could be so productive, as if he was the same age as the other 2. Even she wasn't like that.

"Alright everyone, that's enough for now. Come here and listen to what I have to say." Storm said to them as they turned and ran to her. She could see they were all sweating profusely, especially Ike, as he was breathing heavily from the long use of his new powers.

"Okay, you all did very well, but by the time this year is up, you'll be doing this good in boredom. I'll teach you all that I know about the elements and more if I can. I want you 3 to see me as not just a teacher, but a big sister as well. I'm here to teach you, but I also want us to become closer than that. I want us to be close-knit family, cuz that's what we are here; a family." Storm said kindly as they looked at one another, and smiled too.

"Alright, 5 minute break, then back to training, cuz I'm gonna grind you 3 into the dirt and whip you into shape." She said like she was one of those guys on the exercise channel she loved to work-out to. She knew Traban hate those types of channels, but she loved them.

Wendy, Ike, and Craig looked at her funny and then at each other. They could already tell she was a weird woman, even without her powers, and naturally white hair. Storm started giggling profusely and they backed away from her. They could tell she was going to be weird than South Park was.

They then each had their own thoughts on the next 4 years without their other friends. Ike wanted to see his brother. He already missed him so much, because he was the only person who really understood him. Wendy gave Ike a hug filled with love after seeing his sad face. She knew he wanted his brother Kyle, so she'd do her best to be a big sister to him to make up for it.

"It'll be alright Ike. You'll see Kyle really soon. 4 years will past quickly as long as we have each other." Wendy said in hopes to comfort the younger boy. She was missing Stan, but she needed to be strong for Ike, so she buried her thoughts for another time.

Craig placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. He knew Ike missed Kyle as much as he missed Tweek, although he'd only admit that to Tweek. Tweek had been his best friend for years, almost as long as Stan and Kyle had been. He knew, if Tweek heard he left a kid to sadness and loneliness, Tweek would never forgive him. And, if Tweek never forgave him, he'd kill himself! He didn't know why Tweek mattered that much to him, but he did know he agreed with it. He'd kill himself if Tweek never forgave him for something. He'd be a big brother to Ike, one that Tweek would be proud of.

"You'll be okay, dude. You got us, and with us, you'll never be bored." Craig said trying to sound as comforting as Wendy had.

Ike looked from one to the other and then hugged both of them. From now on they were his family to. He would protect them, unlike his mom had. He'd fight to keep his new brother and sister safe and when 4 years were up, he'd show Kyle that their little family of 2 had grown to 4.

Storm stopped giggling at her thoughts of Traban and watched them hug each other like they were family. No, they are family, because they accepted each other as such. She just wished Traban could see them now and hold her like that. She blushed as she thought about Traban holding her and telling her he loved her.

She shook her of those thoughts. She knew that he was much old than he looked, because he looked the same when she had first came there. She grew up and he'd stayed the same, each year saying he was the same age as the last, 16. He did say that he'd tell her why he stayed the same, if she did a good job training them. She had promised herself this morning that she'd do it and find out why. She knew she loved him, but she wanted to know how he felt. These 4 years were just one step closer to the question she wanted to ask. She'd help these kids reach their potential, and maybe they could help her get the teen, or man, of her dreams.

**

* * *

**

With Bebe and Tweek:

Bebe was sitting in the medical bay of the mansion as Elixir was showing her how to create medicines. Every few minutes Tweek would flash in and out, gathering things for Elixir to use in the medicines. Bebe wasn't bored, but her mind wasn't completely on the medicines.

She was thinking about everyone else and how they were doing. She knew Stan and Kyle were the hardest hit by this separation. Those 2 loved each other and didn't even know it. She may like Kyle, but she knew him and Stan belonged together. Hell, one would cry if the other was taken into the next room without them knowing. She also knew that everyone else could see it too.

I didn't take long for her best friend Wendy to take Stan from Kyle, again. It was after that whole thing with "_**Coon and Friends**_". She had seriously thought Wendy would have gone for…

Bebe shook her head of those thoughts. Of course Wendy wouldn't go for _him_; those 2 were in love/hate as much as Kenny was a bisexual pervert. Then again, Kenny and Butters were in love, while Craig and Tweek were in love. Except, neither of them told the other yet, so they would have to wait 4 years.

She sometimes wondered who she would fall in love with. There was someone who she once held close to her heart, but he never told her what he thought. When Kenny had gotten her and Butters she ran to tell him she was leaving. He had a sad face, and told her good luck, but left it at that. So, she resolved herself to a promise. She'd help play cupid with her friends so they'd end up with the right people, and afterward, she'd go and see him again.

"And that's the way to make snake venom antidote. Bebe are you listing, darling?" Elixir asked in her savory voice.

"Yes ma'am, but what about my powers, Ms. Emma?" Bebe asked curiously.

"I told you, call me Emma or Elixir, darling, and you'll be using your powers in a few minutes. I want you to know how to use medicine, so you don't have to use your powers all the time." Emma told her with a smile.

* * *

It was then that Tweek flashed in the room and skidded in front of Bebe and Elixir. He looked way less twitchy than he always did.

"Very good, darling, you're getting faster and better controlled at your abilities. Now, could you bring me Kingrod root for my burn ointment?" Emma asked as she and Bebe turned back to the medicines.

"ACK but, wouldn't-ACK pine roots work-ACK better? Especially since-ACK the mixing of the ointment calls for components which-ACK would compliment it-ACK and wouldn't leave such a-ACK bad smell." Tweek said noticeably less jittery than he ever was.

Bebe and Emma whipped their heads around so fast that Tweek screamed they were going to die; it was too much pressure, and other nonsense.

"We're not dead, darling, you wouldn't have to bury us on Indian burial grounds, no one's going to disturb our graves and we won't haunt them and you for killing us. Now, just calm down, darling" Emma said as Tweek was breathing heavy from too much babbling. He calmed down and she smiled kindly at him.

"Now why don't you tell us how you knew that?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. I just… I just did." Tweek said quietly.

"Hmm, Tweek darling, what's the full name of the T-Rex?" she asked as she gazed at him curiously.

"Tyrannosaurs Rex" Tweek answered calmly and instantly.

"What's the square root of 225?" Emma asked as she glanced to Traban and Stan as they walked in. Stan was covered in small cuts and burns. Traban didn't have a scratch on him, except a burn mark on the shoulder of his white t-shirt.

"15" Tweek answered making Stan and Bebe go wide eyed.

"Why is the sky blue?" Traban asked as he and Emma exchanged looks of curiosity.

"Because, molecules in the air scatter blue light, from the sun." Tweek answered making everyone go wide eyed as he answered it without even thinking.

"Holy shit, dude." Stan said quietly as the other 3 all nodded in agreement at Tweek.

"Tweek, you're a… genius!" Bebe said as she hugged her friend. Tweek eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head and he started shaking as bad as he did when the Underpants Gnomes started stealing his underwear again.

"ACK, I don't want-ACK to be a genius-ACK! That's way too-ACK much pressure! ACK!" Tweek yelled hysterically.

"Calm down, Tweek, you'll be fine." Bebe said reassuringly as she patted his back. Tweek calmed down and Traban ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, Tweek, you'll be great. Although, since you have you speed to work on, I'll let you stay with Emma and Bebe so you can get smarter and gather things for them. Okay?" Traban said as Tweek nodded. He liked being around Elixir. She was nice, calm and kind. She reminded him a lot of his mom.

"Okay then let's deal with Stan's wounds. Bebe, darling, it's your time to shine." Emma said as Stan sat on the medical bed.

Bebe came over to him and touched his forehead with her hand. Stan looked at himself as the burns and cuts went away and closed up. After 5 minutes he was back to his perfect self. Bebe faltered slightly, but stayed on her feet breathing a bit heavy.

"Thanks Bebe, you're a life saver. He said that I should have stayed like that, because it builds character." Stan said pointing to Traban. Emma slapped his arm and gave him a hard glare.

"Hey, it does build character! No one was there to heal me after days of training my powers. We just got Emma here a few years ago." Traban said defensively.

"Anyways, be on your way Traban, the next batch are to arrive any minute." Emma said with Traban grabbing Stan, running toward the door.

"Right, see ya later, Ellie!" Traban yelled to her. She grew a look of absolute anger and hatred on her face. Bebe and Tweek backed away from her cautiously.

"What have I said about calling me THAT?" Emma yelled as she sent a telekinetic blast at Traban, which he blocked with an energy shield, without even turning around. She could hear him laughing as he disappeared out the door and down the hall.

* * *

Magneto and a bloody and bruised Kenny walked through the door a minute later. After those 2 had gone, Storm walked in with her 3 students, all of which were exhausted and bruised, even Ike had a couple of bruises. 20 minutes after Bebe healed them, X-Man and his 2 students came in with cuts and scratches on each of them. Bebe healed them, and then Tweek ran out and came back with some orange juice for her and Emma. They said 'thank you' and drank in silence.

"I thought we weren't going to see any of them for 4 years. Did that change already?" Bebe asked, breaking the silence.

"No, darling, it didn't. Only you and Tweek we see the others. That way if they have questions and don't want to ask us they'll have you or Tweek to talk to. They'll need you as a connection to the others. That's normal the job of the medic. They heal wounds. They communicate with the patient, and they are always connected with them." Emma explained as the Bebe nodded with Tweek patting her back.

"If I can be a genius, then you'll make a great medic." Tweek said kindly with a smile, and all nervous ticks gone.

"Then I guess we're in this together, huh?" she asked with a smile as he nodded.

"Well then, my darlings, time for bed. And remember; same thing tomorrow." Emma said to them ushering them to their beds in the room, as they lay down and fell asleep.

They knew things would work out just fine, so long as they depended on each other.

**

* * *

**

4 Years Later, With Stan:

Stan hadn't changed too much. He was taller and had an athletic build from his spars with Traban. Traban forced him to get rid of his hat and clothes, making him adopt a new wardrobe. He wore a black long sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans with black shoes. His black ravenous hair made him look emo, but Traban said it was a 'cool emo', not that 'I cut myself for fun emo' He wanted sun-glasses, but Traban said he'd look pompous and retarded.

Stan looked toward Traban. He had come to see the dude as a big brother, more so than a teacher. Traban helped him learn a lot of things, and even gave him tips and tricks to learn other stuff quicker. Traban was a pretty cool dude, and Stan wished the guy would have been his real brother, and then Shelley wouldn't have kicked his ass so much when he was younger.

Stan looked at the door to the Danger Room, not 20 feet away. This was it. As he and Traban walked to the newly finished Danger Room he couldn't help but be nervous. He hadn't been in that room for 3 years. Traban had moved their training to the backyard, because Magneto and Kenny were going to train Kenny's powers by building the room. Stan knew Magneto could do it himself the way Traban talked about the man, but he didn't say anything about it.

Stan was also nervous, much more so, because today he'd see Kyle… and the others for the first time in 4 years. He saw Bebe and Tweek daily, but he wondered how the others were doing. He wanted to know if Kyle had changed, so when he had to go to the Professor, the man only told him, 'Kyle is fine and you will see him soon.' Stan knew Kyle was fine, but wanted to know more. Everyone knew Kyle was fine, dammit!

Stan's mind frozen as he thought that. Kyle was fine, but that sounded totally gay. Kyle was always the girly-looking one, but that's what Stan liked about Kyle. That, his brains, his feisty attitude, and his able to control his emotions the way he did. Wait a second, where did all this come from. He meant Kyle was fine, as in he was okay, not that his super-best friend was hot. Even though, he was hot to look at.

Stan ducked under an open palm from Traban and dodged a kick to his chest. He spun to the side as Traban lashed out with a back-hand, but was caught for guard by the Traban spinning with a second one. Stan was back-handed into the wall creating a crater from his impact. Stan got out of the wall and the 2 then started walking again, as if nothing happened. It was when they reached the Danger Room they got a surprise.

They were the first ones there. '_We're first, son of a bitch!_' Stan yelled in his mind. Traban and he were normally known for lateness. The one time he wanted to be the last one and late, he was the fucking first! '_Dammit, God fucking hates me!_' Stan thought.

He and Traban waited in silence against the wall near the door. 10 minutes later, Stan was taken by surprise as he was hung upside down in midair. He heard someone laughing and looked toward the source.

* * *

It was Kenny with his hand out stretched in his direction. Kenny hadn't changed much by the looks of it. He'd grown taller. He was still a healthy skinny, and still had messy blonde hair that. He had on the same thing as Stan, but a blue jean jacket as well.

"Well someone's a little light on their feet, huh? Were you thinking about me and the 4 years of sex you missed out on that we have to make up?" Kenny asked with a predatory grin on his face. Stan chuckled as Kenny set him on his feet and hugged his friend.

"Sure dude, we got 4 years of sex to make up, now bend over so we can start." Stan said as Kenny smacked his arm playfully.

"What no 'I missed you and Love you, Kenny', or 'I'll take you to dinner first, babe'? I'm breaking up with you Stan, because you only use me for my amazing sex skills and hot body." Kenny said in mock sadness/anger as Stan clutched at his heart and held on to Kenny's arm.

"No Kenny, don't leave me, I need the awesome sex. You can't take that away from me. I'll die from lack of great sex." Stan said as he laughed at the way Kenny stood there with his hand on his hip, just like a chick would in an argument.

"Then die, because you're an insensitive bastard. All you do is give me amazing sex, and then we don't even cuddle afterward. I can get Craig or Cartman. At least they'd cuddle with me after pounding my ass." Kenny said as they both finally broke down laughing hysterically.

* * *

"It's a sad day when I find; a hippie and a poor piece of crap, on the floor faggin' it up like this is fucking '_**Bruno'**_ or something." Someone said over them.

It was the fat-ass. He was still a fat-ass, but now there was muscle there are well. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

He was next to Butters, who had a distant look on his face as he gazed at Kenny. Butters was the same, except taller and curvier. He had longer hair that stopped at the bottom of his neck. To Stan that look was blank, but Kenny knew it was one of hurt. Kenny got off the ground and hugged and kissed Butters on his cheek. Butter was shocked, but did nothing, but blush and greet Kenny and Stan.

"Did 'cha miss me, Buttercup?" Kenny said as Butters blushed more at the nickname.

"Y-yeah, Kenny, I w-was awful w-worried 'bout 'cha, but Eric h-helped me through it all." Butters said as he glanced at Cartman with the other shrugging, but choosing not to speak. Kenny turned to Cartman and did something he'd never do again.

"Thanks Cartman, for helping Butters." Kenny said with a grateful smile on his face. Cartman and Stan froze for a second, before Cartman nodded to Kenny in welcome. Cartman walked to Kenny as they were shoulder to shoulder, facing opposite directions.

"Don't hurt him, you poor piece of crap, or I'll kill you, and you'll **stay **dead." Cartman whispered promisingly in Kenny's ear as he was passing Kenny. Kenny didn't even twitch at the venom in Cartman's voice.

"If I do, I'll kill myself over and over to make up for it." Kenny said with Cartman nodding.

"He loves you. Don't miss your chance, and don't hurt him." Cartman said as he finally passed Kenny up to stand on a nearby wall.

"I know, and I won't" Kenny said determinately.

* * *

They waited for a few minutes as Magneto came in with Storm, Wendy, Ike, and Craig.

They had grown taller. Storm had grown her hair long and immediately sped off to Traban. She was wearing her normal black jeans, and blue t-shirt. She looked at him and noticed that he had aged for the first time since she met him. He now looked 19. He wore the same thing Stan had on. They hugged each other as she rested her head on his chest and stayed there.

Stan looked at Wendy as she hugged him with all her might, but it didn't affect him as he softly patted her back. She was wearing a buttoned up purple jacket and blue skinny jeans.

"Let Stan go, Wendy. I know you're excited to see him after all this time, but don't overdo it." Craig said in perfect monotone.

Craig had got more muscular and got rid of his hat, but the rest of his style. Same blue and black like before. Ike looked to Craig and then looked at Stan as he waved. Ike then scanned the room for Kyle, but saw that he wasn't there.

Ike had grown a bit of muscle, but then again he was only 9. He wore a white t-shirt and black jeans with white shoes. His hair had grown to cover his head and reach to the bottom of his neck.

* * *

All of the occupants of the room greeted each as they waited for the others to arrive. 3 minutes later Emma, Bebe, and Tweek came walking in.

Bebe and Tweek, like the others, had grown to their normal age height. Bebe wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans with black shoes. Tweek had calmed down dramatically over the 4 years. He now only, as they all referred to it, 'tweaked out', in times of high stress, and was extremely smart. Hell he and Craig had even gotten together 3 months ago. Tweek wore a green button up shirt and black pants with black shoes. His hair was straighten and was curvy like all the other '_bottom_' boys.

"Hey guys. Where's Kyle?" Tweek asked as he greeted them. On reflex all the teens, except Wendy, turned to Stan at the reminder that Kyle wasn't there.

"He'll be here, just chill Tweek" Craig said as he softly kissed Tweek on the lips with Tweek blushing.

* * *

They all waited for about 3 minutes before two people walked through the large metal doorway of the Danger room. They were Kyle and the Professor.

Kyle wore black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with white shoes. He looked just like a girl now. His hair was straightened and framed his face perfectly. He was curvy and flawed it by wearing the jeans and the tight shirt. 'He's like some super hot flat-chested goddess.' Stan thought as Kyle walked to them, with some sway in his hips. '_I just wanted to grab his ass so badly, and that tight fitting t-shirt, if I could just get five minutes alone with him._' Stan thought before shaking his head. 'No, bad Stan, you don't plan rape on your super best friend! Even if he is beautiful, and hot, and his ass must look amazing it those skinny jeans.' Stan visibly drooled as he looked Kyle up and down.

Kyle saw that all eyes were on him. Kenny gave him his famous '_You're next on my sex list, gorgeous_' look, complete with the '_I'm so go to masturbate to you tonight_' grin. Cartman was blushing and trying to look away, only to steal glances at him. Craig looked at him and then Tweek and he started whispering things in Tweek's ear that got him smack upside his head, but Tweek answered, "I'll think about it", as he blushed looking at Kyle then at himself.

The girls looked at him like he was a threat that needed to be eliminated, but Bebe did give him a thumbs-up. Wendy glared at him venomously and turned her head away as she rested it on Stan's chest.

Kyle then looked at Stan. Was he… was Stan drooling while he was… checking him out? Kyle blushed at the thought of Stan checking him out. In the 4 years of training he had thought a lot about his super best friend. He meditated on his thoughts for a long time. His mind was a virtual battlefield between love and friendship, but he didn't understand where the love came from. He asked the Professor, but all he got was, "_The answer will be made clear someday, but it's not my place to give it to you._" Kyle had spend enough time with the man to know that was a cheap coop-out answer and really meant, "_Find it yourself or ask someone else._" Kyle would find that answer one way, or another.

Kyle walked up to Stan, who gently took Wendy off himself and hugged his best friend in the world. Stan didn't even thing as he let his hands wonder lowly, but it was thanks to telekinesis that Kyle wasn't being felt up right then. Kyle then knew that this was no friendly hug. His arms were around Stan's neck and Stan's hands were on his hips trying to get lower if Kyle stopped holding them in place with his mind. If Kyle wasn't resting his head on Stan's shoulder he wouldn't have seen the evil glare Wendy gave him, but was paying enough attention to react to it as Stan was sniffing him.

* * *

It was the roar of thunder which made the 2 break apart. They both looked to see Wendy with a dark storm cloud over her head as she was tapping her foot with her arms folded across her chest.

"I think I'd like some time to the boyfriend I haven't seen in 4 years, Kyle? Do you mind?" Wendy asked barely containing her anger if the cloud was anything to go by. Kyle nodded sheepishly while blushing as Wendy stomped pass him and hugged Stan. Stan never even noticed Wendy as his eyes stayed glued on Kyle's ass as Kyle wanted to Ike and hugged the smaller brother. Kyle's ass was amazing just like Bebe would tell him repeatedly each time he'd ask her about him.

_**

* * *

**_

Later That Day:

Nothing of what they did had came to Stan's mind as all he could think of was Kyle. Stan remembered that they battled the machines it the Danger Room, they were given codename and their X-Men uniforms, and he was made team leader along with Kenny. Now he had taken his shower and was back in the first room he had slept in at the mansion. He sat on his bed about to go to sleep.

He looked at the other bed in the room when he heard the door up. He looked and saw it was Kyle with his suitcase and in some girly pajamas which made him look really hot. Kyle floated his suitcase to the bed and had it unpack itself with his mind as he looked at Stan. He then placed one hand on his hip and the other on the doorframe.

"Got room for one more?" Kyle asked with a smirk. Stan stared at Kyle as he looked ready to rape the boy where he stood and nodded dumbly. Kyle giggled like a excited valley girl and jumped at Stan.

The 2 wrestled for a bit, laughing and having a good time, before they lay next to each other. Stan looked over at Kyle as he readied himself for sleep in Stan's bed. Stan just shrugged and got into his spot on the bed with no complaints. Kyle looked to Stan with puppy dog eyes and a girly pouted lip.

"Will you hold me Stan? Just for tonight, will you hold me?" Kyle said as Stan couldn't fight the puppy dog look. He opened his arms and Kyle scooted into them with him and Stan looking into each other's eyes, but before anything could happen they fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

The Same Time, In Kenny and Butter's Room:

Kenny and Butters were talking on their beds, when all of a sudden Kenny felt a chill go down his spine and a faint pain in his lower regions. Butters looked at Kenny in concern when he fell over in his bed. Butters got off his bed and sat on Kenny's as he rubbed Kenny's arm comfortingly.

"What's wrong Ken? Are you alright?" Butters asked as Kenny sat up and kissed him on his cheek.

"No, Butters, there's a disturbance in the sexual force. 2 people just had the perfect opportunity to bang and didn't." Kenny said like a planet had been blown up. Butters rolled his eyes and let Kenny hold him. Kenny was so ridiculous sometimes.

* * *

**The Same Time, In Traban's Room:**

Traban and Storm were on his bed kissing each passionately, when all of a sudden Traban felt a chill go down his spine and a faint pain in his lower regions. Storm looked worried as Traban fell over in the bed.

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" she asked as he shook his head and sat up holding her in his arms.

"No, Storm, there's a disturbance in the sexual force, 2 people just had the perfect opportunity to bang the hell out each other, and didn't." Traban said as if the universe was crying out in pain.

She pushed him down in the bed and stood up, arms folded over her chest and foot tapped as she had a look of annoyance on her face. He bowed his head and then raised it with the most perfect beaten puppy dog look ever. He used the big brother of the puppy dog look and she gave in as she got on the bed and started their make-out session once again.

* * *

Next Chapter: Bayville High!

* * *

End of Chapter: Start of Profiles

**

* * *

**

Code Names:

Stan: Surge (Omega-level)

Kyle: Psych (Omega-level)

Kenny: Magnus (Omega-level)

Butters: Mirror (Alpha-level)

Craig: Torch (Omega-level)

Tweek: Sonic (Omega-level)

Cartman: Coon (Alpha-level)

Wendy: Whirlwind (Alpha-level)

Bebe: Cure (Omega-level)

Ike: Cyro (Alpha-level)

**

* * *

**

Mutant Levels of Power:

**Majesty**: Only 7 Worldwide Known mutants **EVER** (Immortality) (God Level)

**Omega**: No Flaws or Weaknesses and Mega Powerful (Odd sort of Immortality), (Advanced Level)

**Alpha**: 1 Flaw or Rare Weakness and Super Powerful (Extended Life), (Above-Average Level)

**Beta**: 2-5 Flaws or Occasional Weakness and Powerful (Hard to Kill), (Average Level)

**Gamma**: Several Flaws or Somewhat Weakness and Average Power (Below-Average Level)

**Delta**: Many Flaws or Weaknesses and Weak (Basic Level)

**Epsilon**: Flaws, Weaknesses, and Just Discovered Powers (Beginner Level)


	3. Bayville High

I'll do a different Character Profile at the end of each Chapter. The Profile will include: Name, Code-Name, Powers, Abilities, and other facts about the Character.

I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT THE STORY!

Don't forget to review at the end!

Narrator-dude, take it away!

* * *

Narrator-Dude: _**Mutants**_ (Homo sapiens superior) are the next evolutionary step in the chain of humanity. Some children are born with an "_**X-factor gene**_" (a unique mutagenic DNA sequence). This usually manifests itself at puberty, or earlier in special cases, and (most of the time) grants individuals special powers. These mutants are almost universally feared and loathed by the rest of humanity.

* * *

Chapter 3: Bayville High!

**Location: Bayville High School, Bayville, California**

**1 Year Later:**

**

* * *

**

With Stan and the gang:

Stan was sure that this year would be much better than the last one. But, that was only because they wouldn't have to go home and train in the danger room directly after school. Now that was pure torture. Traban said it 'built character' and that 'they'd thank him someday'. Stan rolled his eyes at Traban's words, yeah right.

Stan got deeper in thought as he looked toward his friends as they walked on campus. They had started at Bayville High last year after their first day together. It was weird to him having to be a 'new kid in school'. In South Park everyone knew each other before they had even started school. Then there were other things that had needed to be dealt with.

For instance; Wendy was a problem. After Kyle and he fell asleep together in his bed Wendy had found them the next morning. Let's just say that the Weather Network still hasn't found the cause of that freak hurricane that was over the Xavier Institute. Wendy had actually thrown lightning at them until Traban came in and knocked her out. When she woke up she went to Professor X and told him that they should share a room do to some bullshit she made up and he believed. It had nothing to do with the lightning she had coursing around her body aimed directly at his 'little buddy', no, nothing at all. Now he and Kyle had separate rooms, but they were on the same hall so it didn't matter.

Next was Kyle. The girly little Jew would flirt with him one moment and then when he'd give in, he'd stop and ask Stan how he felt about it. When Stan replied with the honest 'Horny' he'd get blasted through a wall by the psychic red-head. He didn't k now what Kyle wanted him to say. He wasn't psychic like him so how could he know what to say, but the truth. Stan knew he had feelings for Kyle, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship. What if they had a fight and broke-up? What if they never spoke to each other again? Stan could bear that if it was Wendy, but not Kyle. If Kyle never spoke to him again Stan would turn into the emo Raven and kill himself slowly for letting his Jew go. Stan shook his head as he thought of Kyle going away forever, now was not the time for those thoughts.

He then thought of the Professor. The kind bald-headed man had been paralyzed, from the waist down, about 6 months ago, on a mission with Magneto and Traban. Magneto, on same day, after a fight with Charles; left them to pursue his way to bring justice to mutants. They never told them what the fight or mission was about, but they did come back with 2 kids named Scott and Jean. The others wondered why Bebe couldn't heal him like she would do Kenny's ribs, arms, or head. Traban said it was because she was that deep into her powers yet, and not to blame her for Charles' condition.

Bebe would cry herself to sleep some nights, or Wendy and Tweek would be by her side. She would call herself weak or pathetic, but that stopped about 5 months ago, when Traban first heard her mutter it. He took her away for the day and when they came back she was her old self again. They never said what they did, but Bebe said that he had given her a life lesson and beaten it into her head.

* * *

"Hey, Stan, look who's here for another year of trouble-making." Kyle said as he nudged his best friend and pointed to a kid they all called Toad. That kid, Toad, was a trouble-maker. He would pick-pocket, steal cars, and do anything he wanted just for the hell of it. Stan and they had stopped him a few times, but the kid kept at it.

"Ignore him, he's not our problem." Stan said as Scott was about to walk to Toad. Jean grabbed Scott's hand and ran off into the crowd of students that were registering for the new school year.

This would be Stan and their Sophomore-year so they wanted to be known for more this year, since they joined sports and clubs last year. Stan and Craig joined the football team. They made Quarterback, for Stan, and Wide-Receiver, for Craig. Kyle and the others didn't want to join football, instead chose different things. Kyle joined basketball, the Debate team, and the Cooking club. He was great on all of them. Kenny and Butters joined Metal shop and the Debate team, but didn't like basketball much. Tweek joined a Cooking club and the Debate team, due to his genius and 'need of social interaction in a safe environment' as said by the Professor. Wendy and Bebe joined girls' soccer and girls' basketball, but didn't want to join the Debate team, as they thought it was enough to be in those 2 sports. Cartman didn't join anything, because he was 'too cool for those hippies' or something. Ike was still at the Institute so he couldn't go to a normal school just yet.

Stan and the gang were already signed-up for the year, so they just strolled into school and went to get their books, classes and lockers. Scott and Jean were the ones who had to learn the lesson like they did last year; always sign-up online, much easier. Stan and Kyle chuckled as they saw Scott and Jean getting bumped around. It was only the first day, and already people were making a fuss. They walked to the councilor's office and received their classes, now they had to go pick up their books. Everyone's schedule floated out of their hand and went to Kyle's waiting one. He looked at each of their schedules with glowing toxic green eyes and floated them back to them.

"Stan; you, me, Kenny, have all the same classes. Butters; you, and Tweek have all the same classes. Craig and Cartman have all the same, but share Butters and Tweek 2nd and 3rd block classes. Wendy and Bebe have all the same, but share our 2nd block class. And, we all share P.E for last 4th block." Kyle said as he walked on in front of them like some tour guide. They each nodded dumbly at what he did and his explaining their classes.

"So… what's first for us?" Stan asked slowly as he gazed at Kyle.

"English II Honors is first, next is Economics, third is Geometry Honors, and then we all have lunch together. Then we all head to the Gym for P.E." Kyle said with a finger on his chin in thought as he never one glanced at his schedule.

"Awww man, why the fuck do I have Sociology 1st block? I told those dumb fucks I didn't want that hippie class!" Cartman said loudly as he whined while they walked down the hall.

"You need that class to graduate, fat-ass, so suck it up and be the sumo you were meant to be. Besides, Kenny and I told you to take it last year with us, and everyone else. We might not have all had it the same block, but you could have still gotten through it." Kyle said to his largest friend, with the large teen still looking miffed.

"And I told you; I didn't want to take that hippie-ass class. It's stupid and would get me anywhere in life." Cartman shot back.

"Don't worry dude, I failed it so you and me can chill in there. Tweek and Butters can help us pass this time around, right Tweek?" Craig said flashing his most charming smile at his boyfriend. Tweek gave a small blush and smiled as he nodded his head. Craig gave him a small kiss on the cheek as he hugged the smaller teen. Cartman looked to Butters with a puppy dog pout and Butters gave in with a sigh and nodded. Cartman gave him hug and quickly went back to trying to look bad-ass.

"So, we got Sociology first, next is Civics Honors, then American History, and last P.E." Cartman said reading from his schedule as Craig read it to and nodded.

"Yup, although, I heard Civics Honors is a bitch to pass. Looks like we'll need a lot of study-time, huh Tweekers?" Craig said as he wrapped his arm around Tweek's waist and pulled him close. Tweek blushed and fidgeted, but never attempted to get away.

"Well we got Child Development, Economics, English II Honors, and P.E." Wendy said as she wrapped her arms around Stan from behind. Kyle gave a twitch and turned around as he walked in front of them. Stan mentally sighed as he pulled Wendy's arms from around him. She pouted, but smiled as she went next to Bebe and started chatting about their classes for the semester.

* * *

They walked into the book room and were handed the books they would need for the semester. The librarian running the book room told them that classes would begin at 8am sharp. Kenny looked at his digital watch and told them it was only 7:00, so they had plenty of time. The librarian then handed them slips of paper with their locker numbers and combinations on them. They said their thanks to her and left from the room.

Bebe and Wendy left them for the opposite direction to put their books up. Tweek and Butters had to go down another hall as they went to find their lockers, along with Craig and Cartman. Kenny left them to once he realized his locker was right above Butters'. Stan and Kyle walked to a set of lockers and saw that their lockers were right on top of each other. Stan looked at his paper and saw he had the bottom locker. He grew a smirk on his face, for a split second; before his face turned to one of horror as he pointed do the hall at seemingly something. Kyle was flipping through the English II textbook so he didn't notice until he heard Stan.

"Oh My God, they killed Kenny!" Stan shouted loudly as Kyle's head shot up. Stan moved his hand quickly and exchanged the locker papers.

"You Bastards!" Kyle yelled at the end of the hall, where nothing was. He looked at Stan and slapped him on the arm as he took back his slip of paper. "Seriously dude, you're a sneaky bastard, aren't you?" Kyle asked as Stan shrugged.

"I had to give it a shot, right?" Stan said innocently. Kyle rolled his emerald green eyes as he gave Stan the top locker slip. He then got on his knees as he turned the lock on the bottom locker with Stan opening the top one.

"Thanks dude, you're the best friend I could ever ask for." Stan said honestly as he shoved his books in the locker and closed it. They wouldn't need their books on the first day of class.

"Yeah, you love me, but still don't get laid." Kyle said rolling his eyes with a smile.

"I don't know about Stan, but if you stay on your knees like that, you'll have my love, and get laid." Kenny said as he came down the hall. Kyle sighed as he heard what Kenny had said and Stan gave Kenny a glare that promised death if he really meant that. Kenny just helped Kyle up and rolled his eyes at Stan. Kyle looked at Stan with a smirk on his face as he hugged his body up to Kenny.

"See Stan, at least Kenny will love me and have sex with me. He was even gentleman enough to help me off of the floor. You should be more like Kenny." Kyle said like a girl comparing her boyfriend to a superstar. Stan looked hurt as he thought Kyle was serious, but then stopped when he heard them laugh.

"I do love you, Ky, and I don't want to lose you to Kenny." Stan said as blankly as he could, but Kyle and Kenny heard the pain and truth in his voice. Kyle hugged him and Kenny grabbed his chest in mock hurt.

"Kyle, you're leaving me already for that insensitive bastard? I thought we had something special?" Kenny said in mock pain. Kyle looked at Kenny and snuggled his head into Stan's chest. Stan blushed and wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist.

"I'm sorry Kenny, but I love Stan. Even if we don't have sex, he's still the only guy for me. Now, if we don't have sex soon, I'll call you." Kyle said as Stan smacked his butt playfully at the last thing Kyle said. Kyle winked at Kenny.

"Sure call me, cuz you both know that I'm the sex god." Kenny said as he struck a god-like pose and Kyle fawned playfully. Stan rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on Kyle while pulling the girly Jew closer to him. Kyle blushed as he felt his and Stan's bodies pressed together. Stan then released Kyle, with Kyle pouting and looking sad, but smiled before Stan saw. Kenny saw, but waited to talk to Kyle alone.

"I'll see you 2 later. I need to go see coach about the new season." Stan said quickly as he took off down the hall.

* * *

Kyle sighed as he watched him go, but didn't say anything. He leaned against the lockers as he watched Stan disappear behind a corner. Kyle turned to Kenny, only to see Kenny gazing at him in interest. Kenny gave him a smile and Kyle knew that Kenny knew. Kyle grew a sad look as he lowered himself to sit on the halls floor with Kenny joining him.

"You love him don't you?" Kenny asked with Kyle nodding.

"Since the training with the Professor I've had to keep my emotions in check and learn to read mine and others as well. I figured out about a year ago that my love for him outweighed my fear over losing him. Now I know that I can't lose him, because he loves me too. He just needs to come to that realization like I did." Kyle answered the unasked questions as Kenny nodded.

"Yeah, I still need to tell Butters I love him. I know we're kinda together, but I want him to know that I do. He's told me it so much, but I never said it back. I know he knows I do, but every time he says it, I start thinking about if I never hear that again, or if he's ever taken him me. I could live with the pain. I know it sounds totally emo, but I'd kill myself if that ever happened." Kenny said sadly as Kyle nodded with the same kind of thoughts.

"Well, we'll just have to let them know how we feel, and take it from there. You'll have an easier time, because Butters is already yours. I have to go through Wendy, and then Stan's fears and doubts." Kyle said as he let a sigh escape him. He and Kenny got up and stretched as Kenny looked at his watch. It was 7:30 already.

"Dude we need to find everybody and tell them to meet us outside at the lunch tables in the back of the school so we can all chill." Kenny said as they walked down the hall. Kyle stopped and Kenny looked at him. Kyle looked around the empty hallway, and then brought his hands to his head, as concentrated on the minds of his friends.

"_Dudes, meet me and Kenny at the usual spot from last year, so we can chill. We'll be there in a minute or 2."_ Kyle said in his mind, through psychic communication, in the minds of his friends.

"_Alright, Kyle, me and Bebe'll be there/ Sure/ Cool/ Whatever dude/ Fine/ What the fuck? Oh, fine/ Sure dude."_ They replied, with Cartman being the only one, always got off-guard by telepathy. Kyle rolled his eyes as dropped the psychic link.

"Dude you're like some kinda of psychic hot-line for instant messaging." Kenny said with amusement while Kyle shot him a glare as they opened the nearby door to the back of the school.

"I'm not some personal IM-ing device to be used for your personal enjoyment. I only did that because I didn't want to walk around finding everyone." Kyle said lowly to Kenny as some freshmen passed them.

"I know what 'cha mean, man. Last week Ike threw my favorite spoon on the roof of the Institute, cuz I ate the last of the Lucky Charms. He was all laughin' and shit 'til I made it float down. He was pissed and started shooting ice balls at me 'til Traban came got him. It was too funny dude." Kenny said as he remembered Ike saying that he make his ass a Popsicle. Kyle shook his head, because he remembered Ike flash freezing a box of Lucky Charms the next week and hiding it. So that was why he was cackling like an evil genius while doing it.

* * *

They reached the stone table they usually sat at and sat down talking while waiting for the others. After about 5 minutes everyone was there. Wendy was in Stan's lap, but Stan just sighed and gave Kyle an apologetic look.

"Alright, dudes, I don't think we need to say the same thing the Professor said at home or what Traban said before he dropped us off. So, just don't use your powers unwisely and we wouldn't get an ass kicking from Traban or extra danger room sessions from the Professor." Stan said as they all nodded, but simultaneously shivered at the thought of fighting Traban as a punishment and not training. He had made it clear that he when very easy in training and if he had to punish them, they'd receive a beating they'd never forget. Stan was evidence of that when Bebe had to heal his shattered bones and burned body, with the multiple cuts on it.

They chilled and talked about their classes and who they thought might teach them. Cartman and Craig were talking about ways to cheat, while Bebe and Wendy were talking about the dances there would be this year. Before, they knew it, the bell rung to go to their first classes. They could tell it was going to be total hell.

_**

* * *

**_

3 Months Later:

They were right, their classes were total hell. It was again first block and Stan was bored out of his mind as his English teacher, Ms. Frost explained the different types of poetry. Stan looked at Kenny, who sat next to him and then at Kyle, who sat 2 rows on the other side of him. Stan then nudged Kenny and gave him a look.

Kenny nodded when he saw Stan look at him. He then discreetly turned his hand toward the mechanical pencil in Kyle's hands as the Jewish boy wrote feverishly with slightly toxic green eyes. Kyle's pencil then wrote a note, "Talk to us, dude, we're bored and you're not fooling me. I know you aren't really writing to remember this stuff. So talk to us, we're sssooo bored". Kyle sighed as he felt the pencil go limp. He turned to Kenny and Stan with a raised eyebrow. They gave him bored looks and he shrugged in defeat. Stan and Kenny high-fived quickly as Ms. Frost turned to write on the board.

"Alright, what the hell do you want? I was trying to absorb today's entire lesson, because you 2 asses don't pay attention." Kyle said in their minds as he connected the 3 like a 3-way phone. Kyle, Kenny, and Stan didn't even look like they were actually talking to one another as they faced the board.

"Sorry dude, but we're bored, and you're still doing it so it doesn't matter." Kenny said in amusement, because Kyle should have known they'd do this. They did it every other day.

"Yeah, Ky. But what did you mean 'absorb' today's lesson?" Stan questioned his red-headed friend.

"Nothing Stan, don't worry about it. Now, what did you want to talk about?" Kyle asked. The only ones who figured out he could absorb information were Kenny and Tweek. If the others didn't figure it out then that was their problem. Kenny would just copy his electromagnetic brainwaves so he could know the lesson without ever having to study. Tweek was a genius so he didn't need to do anything, information just came to him when he wanted or needed it.

"Did you do Ms. Lu's Economic packet? It's due today, and I wanted to copy it." Stan said as Kenny mentally nodded. Kyle mentally rolled his eyes as he imprinted the answers in their minds.

"There, are you happy? I'm your fucking personal geek! I do all the work and you 2 just fucking copy!" Kyle yelled at them as they clutched their heads in mental pain.

"Mr. Marsh, Mr. McCormick; are you darlings okay?" Ms. Frost asked softly and kindly as she looked at the boys. Kyle gave them an apologetic look.

"Yeah, we're cool. We just got headaches from trying to remember the 120 forms of poetry." Stan said as Kenny nodded. Ms. Frost gave them a look and then turned to Kyle with her gaze. He jerked his head up at her as his eyes widened before nodding to her. They gazed at each other for about a minute, before she turned back to the before and continued with the lesson.

"What the hell was that dude? We don't think of you like that. We're just not like you in these classes. I'm good in Geometry though, so you can copy my work in there." Stan said as he looked at Kyle.

"I'm sorry dude; I didn't mean to do that. It's just; you dudes always copy my work and never do your own. What the hell am I suppose to think?" Kyle said in a small voice.

"Well we're sorry and start doing some of our own work from now on, but what did Ms. Frost do to you? You looked freaked for a second and then nodded at her. What happened?" Kenny asked in concern for his best friend. He had a pretty good idea of what happened thought, but wanted to be sure.

"She's psychic and started talking to me. She said to keep down the telepathic talking or she'll give us detention next time. She also said that she'll be meeting with the Professor and Traban today after school." Kyle said carefully as Kenny and Stan's eyes widened. Their teacher, Ms. Emma Frost, was psychic, and she'd give them detention for thinking too loud? She was the same as Emma Ellie at the Institute, darlings and all.

* * *

When the bell rang for class to end, they went straight to Economics with Ms. Grayson. She told them to complete the packets before the end of class and that was all they'd do today. Stan and Kenny quickly started to jot down the answers Kyle put into their brains as Kyle gave her his packet and she handed him next week's packet. Kyle, while Stan and Kenny were finishing the packets, worked with Bebe and Wendy on next weeks and finish right before the bell. This was when Stan and Kenny finished page 1 of next weeks. They were about to head to their next class when the fire alarm went off and all the students were charging to get out of the school. Stan looked at Kenny as he took Kyle's hand and ran in the opposite direction of the other students. They reached the 2nd floor and were making their way to the 3rd and last floor of the school when they saw a classroom on fire. They got to the doorway of the classroom to see what caused the fire when their eyes widened at the source.

Wendy and Bebe ran outside as they saw smoke and flames come from the top floor of the school. Wendy looked around and then at Bebe. Bebe nodded her head as she kept a look-out for Wendy. Wendy swept back her hair as her eyes grew foggy gray. Storm clouds came quickly out to the horizon as they poured out rain only on the school. After the flames were put out Wendy made the clouds dissipate over the horizon from whence they came. The students, nor teachers, questioned the strange storm, but thanked it for saving their school. They were all talking excitedly to one another when a fiery orange blur shot from a second-story window and out toward the southeast direction. Moments later Stan, Kyle and Kenny came out with Craig and Cartman, but both were beaten and bleeding slightly.

* * *

Before anyone could question what was going on the Xavier school van pulled up in a hastily made stop from its high speed. Traban opened the van door and gave them the most serious look they had ever seen on his face.

"Get in, now." Traban said seriously. They looked at each other in slight confusion, but obeyed his orders all the same. When he was in the driver's seat doing 80 in a 60 mile zone, Stan finally found his voice.

"Dude, what the fuck is going on?" Stan exclaimed to Traban, with the 20 year old not even turning to face Stan as he answered.

"Your first mission and enemy." Traban said as he pulled into the mansion's garage.

* * *

Next Chapter: Our First Mission!

* * *

End of Chapter: Start of Profile

**

* * *

**

Name

: Kenny McCormick

**Code Name**: Magnus

**Mutant Rank**: Omega

**Power**- _**Magnetokinesis, **_or just_** Magnetic Manipulation**_ *(All abilities after this will only be done after the time skip to High School)

**Magnetic Field Manipulation:** Kenny is a mutant with the superhuman power to channel and manipulate magnetic fields that exist naturally or artificially. Kenny's power is, for all practical purposes, limitless. He can maintain total control of an entire planet's electromagnetic field and manipulate it accordingly. Kenny, like Magneto, will be able to harness magnetism to stop armies, raise islands from ocean floors, move mountains, change the course of rivers, and save the world from apocalyptic floods and continent shaking earthquakes. Kenny, once properly trained, could blanket the entire globe with a self-generated electromagnetic pulse that could cause widespread devastation or save it from such. Moreover, he can use his magnetic powers in more than one way simultaneously. He can completely assemble a complicated machine within seconds through his powers.

**Magnetic Force-Fields:** Kenny usually protects himself with a personal force field that he can quickly expand to protect large areas. His force field can withstand the effects of multiple nuclear weapons, volcanic eruptions, the depths of space and attacks from multiple mutants and entities, including; Dark Phoenix, Thor, and even Galactus.

**Magnetic Flight:** Kenny is also capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. He apparently has several means by which he achieves flight, one of which is by gliding along the planet's natural magnetic lines of force, another by simply creating a repulsive force between him and the planet, propelling himself thus. By using his magnetic powers, Kenny can virtually travel at trans-light speeds; however, in order to travel in space, he also requires his force field to breathe.

**Electromagnetic Sight:** By concentrating, Kenny can perceive the world around himself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He can perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings. This allows him to distinguish between Shape-shifters and the beings they attempt to be, however, he must have previous knowledge of the person's magnetic aura.

**Metallic Bonding:** Kenny has recently (In 9th Grade at some point) presented the power to atomically bond metallic substances to any designated surface material. This newly developed technique allows him to blend metallic alloys with the earth, water, and air.

**Organic Iron Manipulation:** Kenny can control the traces of iron within organic matter, which allows him to have full control over an opponent's body. He can manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to induce aneurysms or unconsciousness, alter thoughts and perceptions, or blank a person's mind completely. He can even remove ferrous compounds from the bloodstream entirely through a person's skin. Kenny could use his magnetic abilities to particularly control the Adamantium bonded to Wolverine's bimolecular skeletal structure, but chooses not to.

**Geomagnetic Link:** Kenny is tied very closely to Earth's EM Field. As it is affected, so will he. He knows instinctively all that happens to it, and with this link, is granted an odd sort of immortality. Earth lends him strength by its simple existence. He draws on it all unconsciously, because of this he is

**Superhuman Strength:** Under normal conditions, Kenny possesses the physical strength of a normal teenage boy. However, he can channel vast amounts of magnetic energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself vast superhuman strength which limits are unknown. Whatever those limits might be, he is ultimately able to lift far in excess of 10 tons with ease. Magneto, although, is able to lift 100 tons, due to experience.

**Superhuman Stamina:** As a result of increasing his strength, he dramatically increases the overall efficiency of his musculature. While magnetically enhanced, his muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. Kenny can exert himself physically for up to at least a few days before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood starts to impair him.

**Superhuman Durability:** Under normal conditions, Kenny possesses the physical durability of a normal teenage boy. However, he can channel vast amounts of magnetic energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself vast superhuman durability, to the point he can shrug off punches to the face from super humans such as Colossus or Stan while weakened and remain unharmed.

**Superhuman Reflexes:** He naturally possesses enhanced reflexes. He can further enhance these reflexes with magnetic energy, to the point he can pluck out of the air, with his hand, super-humans as swift and fast as the likes of Tweek or Flash with ease.

**Superhuman Speed**

**Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation:** Although Kenny's primary power is magnetism, he has some ability to project or manipulate any form of energy that is related to the electromagnetic spectrum. He can fire and absorb bolts of electricity and magnetic force, reverse lasers and other forms of radiation or energy, create enough intense heat as infrared radiation to level a city, manipulate gravity, and become invisible by deflecting visible light around his body. Infrared radiation is part of the electromagnetic spectrum, which also includes visible light, radio waves, ultraviolet light, gamma rays and x-rays - Kenny can project any of these. Kenny has demonstrated the capacity to produce a wormhole, and to safely teleport himself and others by means of the wormhole.

**Astral Projection**_** (Only when stationary):**_ Kenny has occasionally been able to manifest an astral projection of him. However, like all formerly attributed psychic powers, this has been out of existence at least once, and hasn't been used by Kenny since the 8th Grade.

**Telepathic Resistance:** Kenny has been trained, extensively by Magneto, for fighting telepaths, and is resistant to telepathic attack. This training is similar to that given to the X-Men by Professor X, although the effects are further augmented with the aid of his headband. Additionally, Kenny is of strong will, which also aids him in resisting telepathic assaults.

* * *

**I hope you like the first actual Profile. Most if not all of the list abilities will be used throughout the story.**

**I'll take any suggestions you have about how to improve.**

**Flames are welcome.**

**Bye-Bye !**


	4. Our First Mission, Part 1!

I'll do a different Character Profile at the end of each Chapter. The Profile will include: Name, Code-Name, Powers, Abilities, and other facts about the Character.

Don't forget to review at the end!

Narrator-dude, take it away!

* * *

**Narrator-Dude:**

_**Last Time:**_

"_Dude, what the fuck is going on?" Stan exclaimed to Traban; with the 20 year-old not even turning to face Stan as he answered._

"_Your first mission and enemy" Traban said as he pulled into the mansion's car garage._

* * *

_**Now:**_

_**Chapter 4: Our First Mission, Part 1!**_

* * *

**Location: **_**Xavier School, Bayville, California**_

"Dude, what the fuck do you mean: mission and enemy? You just practically kidnapped us from school!" Stan exclaimed as they walked behind Traban into the school.

"Exactly what I said; this is your first mission and the person at school will be your first enemy to track down and subdue." Traban said plainly as he carried both Craig and Cartman on his shoulders.

"Okay, we get it, but what about Scott and Jean? You left them at school you know." Kyle said as he placed his hand on Stan's shoulder to keep him cool for now. It worked as Stan looked back into Kyle's face.

"Yes, I know, it's because they're not ready for a mission; like you all are, and will be staying here. Kenny; you'll be leading this one okay?" Traban said as they reached the medical infirmary. Emma Elixir came running at the sight of the two wounded boys.

"Yeah, I understand." Kenny said plainly with a glance at Stan. Stan looked hurt, betrayed, angry and confused, but the others, all except Kyle, only looked confused. Why hadn't Traban chosen his own apprentice to lead their first mission?

"What the fuck, dude? I thought me and Kenny were supposed to lead together, and if not; then why not me?" Stan exclaimed while Traban was setting Cartman and Craig on medical beds.

"Normally, you would yes, but I'm making a special call on this one. You'll only need one leader and Kenny is the best choice for both the mission type, and his skills." Traban said calmly, without looking at any of them, while Bebe and Elixir worked on healing the two unconscious boys.

The rest of them looked at Stan, who was red faced with anger. How could Traban doubt his skills when he was the one who spend 4 years training him? Kenny looked at Stan, but only out of the corner of his eye as his main concern was if his friends were okay. After about ten minutes of Bebe healing them and letting them rest Cartman and Craig woke up groggily. Tweek immediately was at Craig's said as his eyes opened. It was Cartman who spoke first.

"Dude, what fucking Jew-camp train hit me?" Cartman said as he sat up, only to get a slap to the back of his head courtesy of Kyle.

"Stop belittling my people, fat-ass!" Kyle yelled at him.

"Aye, I'm not fat, I'm big-boned!" Cartman yelled back at him.

"Yeah, and your ass isn't the size of the fucking moon!" Kyle counter as Tweek was helping Craig sit up on his bed. Cartman was about to yell back at him, but Kenny stepped in between them

"Enough, both of you; now, can one of you tell us what the hell happened at school?" Kenny asked as he pushed them away from each other. It was Craig that spoke as he rubbed his forehead from his previous injury.

"It was some dude in our class; we were taking a test, when all of a sudden his phone rings. You guys know how much of a pussy Mr. Danzo is, so he let the guy talk on it. Then the dude jumped up from his seat took out a lighter and started throwing flames around like some shit straight out of Harry Potter." Craig said as he tried to stand from the bed, but fell slightly.

"Okay, then what?" Kenny asked as Kyle moved to a violet-glowing Stan. Kyle put his hand on Stan's face and Stan stopped glowing. He put his head down as he listened to the rest of the explanation.

"He didn't hurt anyone, but when our class ran out we stayed to talk to him, and see if he'd join the Xavier school. Before we could though, he started chuckin' fireballs at us. He hit me a couple of times, but I'm immune to heat so it didn't hurt me. Cartman tried to get him away from the school but just kept getting hit with the flames. I suppressed the fire the best I could, but he just kept raising them back afterward. Then he started to fight us with his fist. The only reason he beat us is because we weren't trying to hurt him, and he threw a desk and nailed us in our heads with it." Craig finished as Kenny nodded. He then turned to Butters and Tweek as he gazed at Butters.

"Where were you guys, I thought you had the same 2nd Block class as them?" Kenny asked as Tweek began to shake slightly. Craig pulled Tweek close to him and started kissing Tweek's neck to calm the boy down.

"W-we do, but we finished our t-test early, so Mr. Danzo l-let us go join Coach Allie f-for her P.E class." Butters said as he played with his knuckles and moved his feet nervously. Kenny nodded as he turned to Traban and Elixir who were watching him intensely.

"I know that after they were knocked out he flew through a window and started off somewhere." Kenny said as Traban and Elixir nodded.

"Alright everyone suit up and meet the Professor in the Mission Room. He's going to brief you all on this one, and I want to hear how it went for you guys when you get back." Traban said with a smile as they walked out of the Infirmary.

* * *

Elixir sat at her desk as she sighed in relaxation. Traban was about to walk out as well when he heard Elixir talk to him.

"I'm shocked you didn't pick Stan to lead the mission. Why? I mean, the way you used to brag about him, I would have thought for sure he'd be leading their first mission." Elixir said as she closed her eyes to the world and relaxed. She heard Traban sigh as he took a seat on one of the chairs in the room.

"It's because he's not _there_ yet. I wanted him to be before they had a mission, but he's not and I kind of blame myself for that." Traban said as he knew Emma understood what he was talking about.

"Well don't blame yourself, because I for one know you drilled him into the ground on that aspect of training. He just didn't take it to long-term memory, but I'm sure he'll figure it out before too long." Elixir said comfortingly as she leaned back in her chair to get comfortable. She heard another sigh escape Traban as he got up from his chair and walked out of her office to talk with Storm.

"If he doesn't, then he can't be a leader. I just hope I wasn't wrong when I said he'd be the fourth-"

* * *

**In the X-Room:**

The X-Room, otherwise known as the Mission Room was where they stood in a perfect military line-up awaiting the Professor. Stan, Cartman, Craig, and Ike wore the same X-Men uniforms _**(Think Cyclops from the X-Men Evolution, since I can't describe it)**_. Kyle, Butters, Tweek and Bebe wore the same as well _(__**Think Jean from the same)**_, but each had a different color to their center patch. Kyle's was a jade green, Butters had a baby blue, Tweek had a forest green, and Bebe had a crimson red. Wendy wore the same uniform Storm did, and Kenny wore a black version of Magneto old one _**(think Stan's but with a black cape)**_, and had a black headband with a metal-plate, yet had no symbol on it.

They stood there; ready for just about anything the Professor might tell them when he came in. Stan was still angry for not being made leader, but he wouldn't let it ruin his first mission. He was also hurt that his own teacher, no his big brother, didn't think he was the best choice. What did Kenny have, that he didn't? The Professor wheeled his chair in front of them, but kept his gaze on Stan. Stan wasn't paying attention, but Kyle nudged him and he snapped out of his stupor. The professor shook his head as he turned to Kenny, who had kept his eyes on the Professor, ever since the man came into the room.

"Well, I'm guessing you were made leader of this mission. For the best I suppose, Traban doesn't normally decide to appoint someone as a specific leader of a mission, but this type of mission only needs one leader, and you are the best choice as of right now." Charles, the Professor, said calmly to Kenny as Stan's anger rose with each word.

Did Traban think him incompetent of leading this mission? Did they secretly like Kenny more than him? He wanted to know why the hell was he brushed aside like some old Raggedy Ann doll being replaced with Barbie's plastic ass? Charles looked at Stan out of the corner of his eye as he explained the mission to them. Kyle nudged Stan again giving his super best friend an irritated look. Stan turned to Kyle and looked down at seeing the look.

"Dude, chill out, you're screaming your thoughts, and me and the Professor can hear them loud and clear. It's just a mission, so calm the fuck down, dude." Kyle said annoyed by Stan's behavior.

He understood why they picked Kenny instead of Stan, but it wasn't his place to tell Stan. It was something Stan needed to figure out on his own. Kyle was pretty sure everyone else figured it out, but didn't want to confirm just how stupid Stan was being right now about the pick for leader.

"So, that's your mission: you are to go to your hometown of South Park, and stop that mutant. Do you understand?" the Professor finished as they nodded in unison. He kept glancing at Stan from the corner of his eye as he looked at them all.

"Good then, you'll be taking the _**Blackbird**_, and Stan will pilot, and remember; stay safe and work as a team." Charles concluded as he wheeled his chair to the hanger room. Kenny raised a hand and made it move with his powers so the Professor didn't have to. Stan was a little bit happier that he got to be the first to fly the new Blackbird, or _**X-Jet**_ that Traban and the Professor had designed and created.

* * *

Once they go to the hanger they saw it. It was at least twenty feet long and was as black as coal. It shined off the lights showing that it was indeed never truly used or at least washed and waxed greatly.

"The coordinates are already preset, now get going and be safe." The Professor said as they nodded and got inside the jet.

The thing was a real sight to see. It was like some super jet the President of America would have if he wanted to fight in a war or just show off. It was black and sleek, like a newly designed car. If Stan had to guess he'd say it was the newest SR-77 model Traban was talking with the Professor about just the other day.

Stan took the pilot seat while Kyle took the co-pilot seat. Only Stan, Kyle, and Kenny had the necessary training to fly the jet, but that was only because their teachers forced them to. Stan began flipping switches and pressing buttons as he turned the jet on and made sure the cabin was stabilized. The jet engines came to life with an auditable purr that Stan grinned at upon hearing. He rubbed the dashboard of the small private, spy-like, jet. Kyle gave him a weird look as they began to take off, with the hanger door of the mansion opening only for water to block their view as they sailed out, revealing that the hanger was under a waterfall.

"Just listen to that kitten purr." Stan said as if he found a new love, or maybe house pet. Kyle gave him another weird look as he turned in his seat, having placed his control on auto-polit.

"Sure…" Kyle said as he looked at his fellow X-Men. The cockpit wasn't really separated from the others; probably only six to ten feet away at the most.

"So what the plan, Kenny?" Kyle asked as the others listened intently to his words, while Stan's grip on his controls tightened a bit, but he relaxed as he reminded himself that there was no place for his anger while out on a mission. He'd just kick Kenny's ass when they got back home.

"First we're gonna see if we can't track down that guy that attacked Cartman and Craig. Once we do, we'll kick his ass and make him tell us why." Kenny said in a low whisper, like they were planning some real spy like shit, while the others all sweat-dropped at his actions.

"That sounded… incredible simple." Wendy said unsurely as she sat back in her chair.

"Shit!" Stan cursed as they all whipped their heads toward him.

"Kyle, I think you might wanna turn around." Stan said as Kyle turned and the others along with him looked out the window. Three fighter jets were headed their way and they could tell they were anything but friendly.

"Crap, hang on guys!" Kyle said as he shifted from auto-pilot and took back control of his station.

"You are in an unauthorized aircraft and are in restricted air space. Land your aircraft now or we will use force." A gruff male voice came through the radio of the X-Jet. They all looked scared, except for Stan as he pushed his steering wheel forward and made the X-Jet zoom past the three military jets quicker than they could react. The three jets were quickly on their tail as they when through and over the clouds, trying to avoid detection by people on the ground.

"Dude, why didn't you land the plane? Now they're gonna kill us!" Cartman said as Stan scoffed as he and Kyle sent the plane into a spin to avoid missiles.

"Didn't you hear them? 1, we're in an '_unauthorized'_ jet which means they would have taken it. This jet was registered by the Professor and Eon, so I know it's in the registry. 2, we're teenagers in a newly developed jet and you think we wouldn't go to jail, if not worst, had we landed. 3, that wasn't even a military channel they used to speak to us and they also didn't say their identification, so they're either AWOL rogues, or something's going on here. And lastly number 4, this shit's just getting fun!" Stan said while as he and Kyle sent the plane into a barrel roll while climbing in altitude to escape two missiles. He remembered all the things Traban had beaten into his head, so why did he feel like he was forgetting something important? He didn't have time to think on it as he saw another missile to their left side, the very side he was on. He sent a look to Kyle as he saw that Kyle had seen it to.

"I'm on it." Kyle said as Stan took full control of the jet by placing Kyle's controls on stand-by. Kyle went to the window as he placed a hand to his temple and channeled his telekinetic powers. The missile to their side wobbled more and more as Kyle focused on it. When he finally had full control over it, he sent it hurling straight for the jet in front of them as it had no time to escape. It blew up with a mighty explosion as the pilot of the jet was seen in the air on his ejected chair.

"One down, two more assholes to go." Stan said as he pulled up on his controls to make the jet rise high as the other two jets followed.

"Stan, when I say so drop back and I'll handle them." Kenny said while unbuckling his seatbelt and standing up as Stan nodded. He kept the jet going higher and higher into the atmosphere as Kenny focused on his powers.

"Now!" Kenny said as Stan quickly let the jet drift still, only for a moment, as the other two jets passed theirs. Kenny brought his arms up straight in front of him with his palms facing the two military jets. He clapped his palms together as the jets followed through his abilities with magnetic. Stan and the others breathed a sigh of relief as he brought the plane back on course with the preprogrammed coordinates.

* * *

They flew through the air with relative ease after that, only having to fly higher to avoid being seen by commercial airline planes. It wasn't for another three hours that they actually flew lower than the cloud line. That was when they all heard a computer automated voice speak in a slivery female voice.

**"You are within range of your GPS-ed location."** It said as Cartman raised a brow at it while the others were slightly put off by it.

"What the hell was _that_?" Craig asked as he and Ike stopped making fire and ice sculptures do battle to entertain them.

"I think that was a machine voice that was probably preprogrammed to help." Tweek said as he cuddled closer to Craig in the seat.

"Take us lower, Stan." Kenny said as Stan's eyebrow twitched a little at what he thought was a commanding voice.

"Aye, aye _Captain_." Stan said with frustration and sarcasm laced within his voice. Kenny and Kyle were the only two to notice, but since Stan was doing what he was asked they said nothing.

As they flew lower they were able to see their former hometown in the distance. They each grew excited, with Kyle and Ike being extremely nervous, over returning to the small mountainous town of South Park. They grew closer and closer and Stan opted to land the plane in one of the mountain valleys, so no one but they could get to it. In the brief few seconds they were actually flying at high-speed over South Park, only one person had something to say, which made the rest of the landing trip extremely quiet.

"You know… I always thought it was bigger…" Bebe said as the others all sweat-dropped and remained silent afterward.

"What?" She asked as Wendy and Tweek were giving her looks. No one responded to her as Stan landed the plane.

* * *

Once landed, he got up from his chair and stretched with the others following the action.

"I don't know about you guys, but my ass kinda fell asleep from sitting there for about 3 and half hours." Stan said as he jabbed a thumb in the direction of his chair as he and Kyle made their way to the others from the cockpit, which was only 10 feet away. Cartman got up, rubbing his ass as he stood and stretched himself.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Damn seats are harder than our desks at school, and these damn things have leather on them!" Cartman said as he rubbed his ass in the phantom pain of when he was forced into the air and dropped back on the seat when the X-Jet was dodging projectiles.

"Sure, so can we go now? This is our first real mission, and I'd like us to start it before I reach the age of 80." Kyle said as he pushed his way to the hanger of the small private jet. The hanger landing went down, causing Kyle to grip his shoulders and shiver at the freezing cold and snowing weather of Colorado. Being in warm and sunny California was like a whole other compared to his old home.

"Shit, was it always this cold?" Kyle asked as he went back inside to his friends and little brother. Ike shrugged as he walked out and got a look of pure happiness on his face. He dived face first into a nearby snow bank and rolled around like a little piglet in mud.

"This place is perfect! I love it here! I'm never leaving!" Ike exclaimed in pure bliss of the snowing and cold weather as the others gave him weird looks.

"It's a element thing, you guys won't understand." Wendy and Craig said in unison as Ike finally gained humility and rejoined them with an embarrassed look on his face. Cartman and Stan were snickering as Kyle slapped the both of them, telling them to leave Ike alone about it.

"Well, are there any thermo-suits in the closet or what?" Kenny asked as Craig went through the small closet. He found nothing, but a note from Storm inside.

* * *

_Dear kids,_

_We know that you're probably looking for a warm set of clothes right now, but don't worry. You're X-suits are designed to adjust to any weather and climate after a small amount of time. So continue on with your mission and good luck._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Storm_

* * *

After reading the note out loud to the others, Craig burned it and they went out into the cold. Ike was deep in love with every minute of it. Craig was self-heating himself and Tweek as they made their way down the mountain. Wendy didn't even seem bothered by the sudden temperature change, but the non-elemental X-Men contributed it all to an '_elemental thing_' which they really didn't understand. Mean while the non-elemental X-Men, except for Tweek, the lucky bastard, were freezing their asses off while they walked and waited for their suits to start adjusting.

"D-dammit, h-how l-long is t-this g-gonna t-take?" Stan asked as he and Kyle hung to each other for warmth, and only warmth as Wendy made sure. Kenny and Butters were already joined as Cartman and Bebe were huddled together as well, but in a far more friendly way then Kenny and Butters, who looked to be rabbit about to multiple.

"I don't know, but we're good just as is. Right, Tweekers?" Craig said with a smirk as Stan growled at him. Kyle's face perked up a bit as he felt heat come off Stan for the second Stan had growled.

"Stan, do that again! You made me warm!" Kyle said as he grabbed Stan by the collar of his X-suit. Stan, for the time he was staring Kyle in the eyes, saw Kyle's absolute need, and greed, for any warmth he could get right then.

Stan rolled his eyes as he channeled his energy into a form of self-generating heat. Traban had taught him how to convert his energy into just about any need he wanted, but he wasn't sure he could do it for Kyle's energy like Craig was doing with the heat in Tweek's body. The reason he hadn't done it before was because he didn't want Kyle to think he was being evil, like Craig was for only heating Tweek. He sighed mentally as he opted for just heating himself and letting Kyle clung to him for dear life of heat. It was evil, but anything that got Kyle to clang to him was a blessing in his eyes. Plus, Wendy wouldn't be able to say crap about it. It was the perfect plan! He was really evil sometimes.

"Fine, let's see if this works." Stan said as Kyle could feel the blessed warmth radiate from Stan's body. A perfectly sculpted body he added to his thoughts as he knew none of his friends could read minds. He hugged to Stan like life itself depended on it and snuggled his face into the crook of Stan's neck.

"_Score!_" Kyle heard Stan mentally exclaim as the thought was too loud to ignore. He giggled quietly to himself as he snuggled even deeper into the crook of Stan's neck. The dude was just too much at times.

"Kyle, what's so funny?" Stan asked as Kyle sighed and hugged to Stan, making the older teen blush.

"It's nothing…" Kyle said happily as Stan wrapped an arm around Kyle's waist.

"That had better be for warmth!" Wendy yelled, not even turning around as her senses told her about what the two were up to.

"It is!" Stan and Kyle yelled back in unison while Kenny and the others chuckled at their antics.

The 10 X-Men continued to walk down the mountain for another 20 minutes while chatting, telling jokes, and laughing. It was then Stan realized that his hand had been trailing south on Kyle's body, right until he was one grope away from knowing the question that had plagued his mind for the past year: Was Kyle's ass squeezable? He lower his hand just a bit from Kyle's hip and moved in so the palm of his hand was right over Kyle's right cheek.

"Just a little more…" Stan thought as he moved his hand closer and closer to Kyle's rear end. In the flash of a second Stan's hand grabbed and squeezed Kyle's ass, but it was back to Kyle's hip within that same second. Yes, the answer to his question: Kyle is squeezable!

Even though it was incredibly quick, that didn't stop Kyle from noticing, from him blushing crimson red and tensing, or squeaking at the action.

"Eep!" Kyle squeaked out as he knew Stan had groped his ass. All the others turned back to the two, who had been lagging behind, when they heard Kyle.

"Dude, are you okay?" Kenny asked, ready to use his powers at any moment. He had three stainless-steel marbles and he wasn't afraid to use them!

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine dude. I just s-saw… a bear! Y-yeah, a bear, but it's gone now, so no worries. I kind of forgot we're not in California anymore and that things like that are common." Kyle said as he fought down his blush and formed that entire lie on the spot. The others quickly believed it, since it was probably true, but Kenny winked as he and the others turned around and began walking again.

* * *

They reached the outside of the town within the hour. They were all dead tired, having walked over two miles just to get to the outside of the small town, which was a bit bigger than it had been when they lived there.

"Next time… we fly here, or I'm killing you, McCormick." Craig said in monotone as he dropped to the ground. Kenny said nothing as Wendy and Kyle turned to glare at their mission leader.

"Hey, why the hell _**didn't**_ we fly here?" They both asked in unison as Kenny chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"I forgot… sorry?" Kenny said while he raised his hands in mock surrender. Kyle and Wendy looked at each other, and each grew evil grins as they both pointed a hand at Kenny, who was backing away slowly as he knew what was to come.

"Come on guys… I said sorry… This isn't funny… I'm your _leader_!" Kenny said as he backed away, but then started to run like hell into town as Kyle and Wendy became attacking him with psychic blasts and lightning bolts. Stan even joined in with an energy bolt when Kenny said the last part. Almost all the blasts would hit Kenny square on his ass as he ran from them. Luckily no one was on the outskirts of the town, which they all found strange. They stopped their antics and began walking deeper into the town.

"Where _is_ everyone?" Butters asked as his eyes flickered in every direction to find human life while their group walked down the street.

"Don't know; they must be somewhere. What day is it?" Cartman said as he looked toward Bebe, who had a calendar on her phone.

"It's Friday, November 18, 2010… Why?" Bebe asked after she had read the information out to Cartman. He smacked himself in the forehead with the palm of his right hand and slid it down his face while the others watched him strangely.

"It open-house here already, and it's like, 6:30, so they're already at the school. You know this town, they all do the same thing, whether it applies to them or not." Cartman said as he remembered his time in South Park the best, with Stan second in that aspect. All the others really didn't remember anything, since for the past 5 years they had been living _**completely**_ different lives from the ones they lived in South Park.

"So that's where we'll be heading. If this guy is here, then I'm sure he'll have figured this out himself. Come on." Kenny said as he started walking toward where Cartman said the high school would be. Ike lagged back to talk to Kyle, who was walking next to Stan since his suit had started working 30 minutes ago. Stan and Kyle looked at Ike as he had stopped.

"What's wrong Ike?" Kyle asked in concern as the 10 year-old looked up at him with scared eyes.

"Do you think… Mom's there too, with Dad?" Ike asked hesitantly as Kyle's eyes widen at the first thought he had about his mother in the last 3 years.

The Professor had made it clear that if Kyle couldn't move past his mother's distain for him and his little brother, then there'd be no point in the training Kyle further. It had been hard, but he had come to peace with his mom's hate. Though that didn't mean he planned on seeing her ever again. It was one of the reasons he could get over her and her hate.

"I'm… not sure, Ike." Kyle said in a dazed voice as he walked forward with lifeless eyes. Stan wanted to say something, but what could he really say.

He gently laid a hand on Kyle's shoulder. When Kyle turned to him, he gave Kyle his best smile and made sure to hide any thoughts or emotions that would betray it.

"Don't worry, dude. You'll be fine, I'm sure everything's gonna turn out great." Stan said, with so much conviction that Kyle and Ike couldn't help but smile at him, though Kyle was far more loving in his smile.

"Thanks, Stan." Kyle said as he hugged his Super-Best Friend. Ike smiled a little more and ran to catch up with Wendy and Craig. They both knew he was worried, but upon seeing his smiling face, they turned back to see Stan and Kyle walking and smiling at them. Wendy and Craig ruffled Ike's messy black hair and smiled back at the 10 year-old, Kyle and Stan as the latter two caught up.

* * *

It didn't take long to get to the school, but what they were greeted with was surprising. Apparently there was some kind of event other than Open House. They quickly walked up to the school and found some stupid looking officer at the door letting people in.

"Hey now, I don't think I've ever seen you people around town. Who are you and what's with the costumes?" The cop asked in a stupid clueless voice as Kenny rolled his eyes and looked toward Kyle, who nodded in return.

"We're new in town, and we are a group of theater performers. You will let us in." Kyle said while using his telepathic powers to easily influence the man, Officer Barbary was his name, into believing his words.

"Oh oh, now say: "These are not the droids you're looking for"!" Cartman said as Wendy slapped him in the back of his head.

"Umm… Kenny, don't you think we should have _changed_ before coming here immediately? I mean, we kind of _standout_, you know?" Stan said, containing his anger at having to talk to Kenny about this, as he gestured to his own uniform. Kenny looked at the uniform and back at Stan with a thoughtful expression, before nodding. Tweek looked to Kyle nervously as he was 'Tweeking -Out'.

"K-Kyle, do you t-think you can -ACK affect their m-minds on a -ACK large e-enough s-scale to -ACK the point w-where they -Ngrh see us in n-normal c-clothes?" Tweek asked nervously said after thinking about it more. Kyle pondered the thought, and nodded as he was sure he could, since at one time the Professor made him affect the minds of everyone in Bayville, including those in the mansion.

"Yeah, I can do it." Kyle said as he placed his hands to his forehead and gathered his focus. He pictured himself and the others in their normal clothes and projected the image and illusion into the minds of everyone that would be within 3 miles of the school.

"Whoa…" the others let out as their bodies flickered in and out of existence, only to transform their clothes in those of everyday wear in their eyes.

"Great, now let's go in." Kenny said as Stan growled at him. Kyle sighed as he pushed Stan into the school after the others.

* * *

It seemed that whatever was happening at the school was just about to get started as they had found their way to the gymnasium with little trouble. They took seats in the back, which were where the least amount of people was. It looked to be some form of town meeting that they were in as what looked like the mayor, who they all remembered from their numerous encounters with the woman, was coming to the podium to start the meeting.

"What do you think this is about?" Kenny asked Tweek, who shrugged as Butters rubbed his knuckles together.

"Gee, I h-hope it's n-nothing bad." Butters said nervously as Kenny reassured him.

The meeting was beginning as the lights of the gym went off and a stage light over the podium came on. So, it was some sort of secret meeting.

"As you all know; South Park has had a lot of crazy things to happen over the years. But, that is not the point of this town meeting. We are here to discuss something that is being discussed around the entire world: the mutant issue. The reason I don't say '_problem_', like many of you, is because I have seen many things here in South Park, just as you all have. Mutants, who are just like you and I, are not the worst thing to ever befall our town. However, mutants are not just in our town, but the entire world. Right now, like we, the world over is discussing what to do about mutants." The mayor spoke, with a voice of reason and confidence in each word. Stan smiled upon hearing her. It seemed that, even in South Park, people were thinking before taking action. Stan looked to the others, but they all looked confused, all but Kenny, Craig, and Tweek who were smiling as well; though Craig's smile was followed by him flipping them off.

"Kenny, what's with them?" Stan whispered to the blond next to him as the blond shrugged after looking toward the others.

"Don't know." Kenny replied with a raised brow.

"Dudes, what's with the looks?" Stan asked as they looked at him and Kenny.

"Mutants are being talked about around the world?" Wendy asked as Stan looked confused at her.

"Yeah, for years now; but only recently were there having news stories on us." Kenny replied with the same look of confusion as Stan.

"You mean the world's been talking about mutants for_ years_ and we didn't know?" Kyle whispered harshly as Stan nodded.

"Of course, why wouldn't you know?" Tweek asked nervously.

"Yeah dude, Traban told me and Tweek about it on the second day of training." Stan added in as Kenny nodded.

"Magneto… he told me the very first day while crushing me with a bench." Kenny said as Butters hugged him. Craig gave Wendy and Ike a glance from the corner of his eye as he spoke up.

"I caught Storm and Traban talking about it one day. Traban told me everything while Storm didn't want him to, but she made me promise not to tell Wendy or Ike." Craig said while Wendy and Ike's eyes widened. He knew and didn't tell them. Although, they couldn't blame him; Storm was absolutely frightening when you did something she didn't want you to.

"Well then, why didn't the Professor tell me?" Kyle asked, sounding a bit hurt.

"Or X-Man with us?" Cartman asked, sounding a bit angry. Stan and Kenny shrugged as they all turned back to the meeting.

* * *

"I understand that some of you are frightened, and most of you are wary, but we must be a shining example to the rest of our nation. We must lead the others in this time of uncertainty. We must be the voice of reason and not that of hatred. We must support the mutants in their time of need, because we all know that these mutants could just as easily be someone we know: a family member, a friend, or just someone you've heard of. We must not succumb to fear and paranoia simply because they are different than we are! Now, are there any statements, questions, or concerns?" The mayor asked as almost everyone had began to try for her attention.

"Yes you, sir." She said as she pointed to Randy, Stan's dad.

"Dad?" Stan asked himself quietly as he looked at the father he hadn't seen since he left. The man looked exactly the same. Randy stood with Sharon, his wife and Stan's mom, hugged close to him.

"Yes, we have a son who was discovered to be a mutant. I believe that we _**must**_ do whatever is possible to be sure that children like my son and others are safe from persecution. Our town has had more mutant children discovered in one area than anywhere else, so we have to help; for our children's sake!" Randy spoke, and to Stan and the others he sounded much smarter than they remembered. Stan and the others couldn't help but smile at him as he stood there proudly while most of the other adults cheered him on.

"Stop this right now!" came the voice of an irate woman as she stood in front the stage the mayor was on. Kyle and Ike's eyes widened as they realized in was their mother. Kenny and Stan's eyes narrowed as they saw she was wearing an anti-mutant shirt and button.

"These are _**not**_ our children! They're _**freaks**_! A few days before Kyle and Ike were taken to that school for mutants was the same that Senator Kelly from Kansas said that these were not people, but a plague of freaks and misfits! They're sick and twisted individuals who need to be locked away before they destroy us all! What if your son comes back Randy? What if he's angry and just decides that he has the right to kill you and the rest of your family because he has the power to do it? Would you justify that?" Shelia Broflovski exclaimed as every one of the adults began to mutter and whisper amongst themselves.

"Now hold on Shelia, these _are_ still _our_ children. Before we realized they had these special gifts we loved them, so why should now be any different? And you say that Senator Kelly said all of that, but that man is just using senseless fear to reign in the masses that would fall for those things. He's using their fear to get his way, and I see you've followed his lead. Before you discovered Kyle and Ike had powers you would have fought tooth and nail against anything that would have been harmful to them, and now you want to _**bring**__ harm to them_? And you say that Stan and come back, pissed off, and kill us all, but what's stopping terrorist and other people who can simply pick up a gun, something designed for senseless slaughter, and killing us? Nothing that's what. These are our kids, and they need our love and support in a world that'll eat them alive because their different. Who says that these powers are necessarily evil?" Sharon said in calm and collected voice. Shelia looked visibly upset as the crowd cheered on The Marsh parents. It seemed that the town was for them, not against.

"Well then, shall we put this to a vote?" The mayor asked as she smiled down at Randy and Sharon. She was so glad things hadn't turned into a rabble.

* * *

As the adults stood and went to classrooms to cast their votes the Stan and the others went outside with the other teens to discover what was really going on.

"Hey, dude!" Stan shouted to a boy around their age. He turned to them, revealing his long brown hair in the dark. He wore a red coat with gray jeans and blue mittens covered his hands.

"Yeah" The teenage boy replied back simply. Tweek and Bebe's eyes widened as they realized exactly who it was. It took the others the time the boy came over to them to figure it out.

"Umm… What was this meeting about? I mean, we know it was about mutants, but why?" Kenny asked nonchalantly since Stan was still wide-eyed staring at the boy, as were the others.

"Oh," the boy said, not even noticing their stares, "it was a meeting we have every year. It started when a bunch of the kids here got taken to a special school for mutants. Some of the parents were outraged, while the kids' parents were kind of calm about it. So now every year we hold this meeting, except this time it's the final meeting, and whatever the vote is that'll be the position of the town. …Say, do I know you guys?" The boy asked as Kenny avoided the kid's eyes.

"N-no… we just moved here from… Texas!" Kyle said thinking up a lie on the spot, "Yeah, Texas! We're kind of passing through though, because our family travels a lot." Kyle finished as he secretly coaxed the boy's mind to believe the lie. The others breathed a sigh of relief when he looked like he bought it.

"Okay, but I'm sure I've seen you before." The boy said softly as he pointed toward Bebe, who avoided his eyes. Wendy wasn't sure, but for a second she thought Bebe looked saddened, regretful, and… almost on the verge of truth and tears.

"No… you haven't…" Bebe said as she lowered her head. Tweek and Wendy hugged her as she looked ready to cry.

"Oh… okay… Sorry, you just… you just look like someone I knew a long time ago…" The boy said, his own head lowered as Craig and Cartman saw a tear hit the snow. Butters and Ike watched the boy trudge away, more depressed than they thought he could look with his long hair.

"What happened to him?" Craig asked softly to himself as Cartman rested a hand on his shoulder.

"He lost someone he loves… I know how he feels… It hurts when the one you love stares you in the face and lies… Even if your brain doesn't know it… your heart does." Cartman said sadly as he glanced at Wendy, who was holding a crying Bebe while Tweek tried to calm her down.

"What now?" Stan asked softly as he, Kenny, and Kyle watched Bebe to be sure she was okay.

"Right now we don't have any leads. The only thing we know is that he's here in town, but other than that we got zip. I suggest we find a place to stay, because we'll be here awhile." Kenny said as Stan grunted, but smiled as he thought of something.

"I think I know where to go…" Stan said as he had an evil gleam in his eye.

Kyle and Kenny backed away from his as they knew that look was usually accompanied with either trouble, or someone's house being invaded. They just hoped it was the latter of the two…

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

Start of Profile:

* * *

**Name**: Stan Marsh

**Code Name**: Surge

**Mutant Rank**: Omega

**Power**- Energy Manipulation *(All abilities after this will only be done after the time skip to High School)  
**Energy Powers:** Stan possesses the mutant ability to project a violet-colored energy from his body. Stan's body is inter-dimensional aperture between this universe and another universe, where physical laws as we know them do not pertain. This universe is filled with particles that resemble photons, yet they interact with this universe's particles by transferring kinetic energy in the form of gravitons (the particle of gravitation). These particles generate great, directional energy force when they interact with the objects of this universe.

**Energy Absorption**: Stan absorbs energy at all times: from energy in the air, solar, or physical. Stan can control the absorption, and thus can regulate it at all times. If more energy is absorbed than needed he can convert it into an object. He, however, cannot use this ability limitlessly as Traban is able to; mostly due to lesser experience and power levels. Stan can only absorb so much energy at one time, and must recharge for at least a day after using more than he is able to sustain.

**Energy Blasts**: Stan can discharge energy through blasts from his hands or body. Stan can focus this energy around him into devastating energy blasts. When he's absorbing, channeling, or focusing power, he begins to glow a violet blue around; his eyes and hands, or his entire body.

**Enhanced Agility**: Stan's ability to tap energy also grants him superhuman agility and dexterity which gives him an added edge he has used to his advantage by developing a unique acrobatic fighting style.

**Static Interference**: Ability to create static, because of the energy always in his body, which shields his mind from detection and intrusion by even powerful telepaths. The shield has the added effect of destabilizing touch based powers.

**Superhuman Speed**: Stan has the ability to channel energy into bursts of super-speed at will.

**Superhuman Strength**: Under normal conditions, Stan possesses the physical strength of a normal teenage athlete. However, he can channel vast amounts of energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself superhuman strength which limits are unknown. Whatever those limits might be, he is ultimately able to lift far in excess of 10 tons with ease. Traban, however, is able to lift 100 tons with ease, due to having more experience.

**Superhuman Stamina**: As a result of increasing his strength, he dramatically increases the overall efficiency of his musculature. While energy enhanced, this energy burns away fatigue toxins during physical activity far quicker than the musculature of a normal human. Stan can exert himself physically for up to at least a few days before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood starts to impair him. Extreme cases, of such, may even cause sickness.

**Superhuman Durability**: Under normal conditions, Stan possesses the physical durability of a normal teenage athlete. However, he can channel large amounts of energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself superhuman durability, to the point he can shrug off punches to the face from super humans such as Colossus or Kenny while weakened and remain unharmed.

**Superhuman Reflexes**: He naturally possesses enhanced reflexes. He can further enhance these reflexes with energy, to the point he can pluck out of the air, with his hands, super-humans as swift and fast as the likes of Tweek or Flash with ease.

**Spatial Awareness:** Stan seems to possess an uncanny sense of trigonometry, in this sense used to describe his observation of objects around himself and the angles found between surfaces of these objects. Stan has repeatedly demonstrated the ability to cause his energy blasts to ricochet and/or reflect off those objects in a trajectory to his liking. This is commonly called a 'banked shot' when applied to this talent. Stan has been observed causing beams to reflect from over a dozen surfaces in the course of one blast, and still hit his intended target accurately. It is his sense of superhumanly enhanced spatial awareness that allows him to perform these feats as well.

**Energy Link:** Stan is tied very closely with all forms of energy. As they are affected, so is he. If his physical body is happened to be destroyed, he can live on as pure energy being, at least until Bebe or he is able to reconstruct his body.

**Energy Resistance:** Stan is resistant to the effects of his own powers. This is linked to him being capable of withstanding Traban's abilities, with no ill effects. This is a result of their similar genetics, a quirk of mutant genetics that is common among beings of their variety.

**Flight**: Stan has the ability to propel himself through the air at high speeds by use of energy. Stan can apparently support great weights even when flying.

* * *

_**I hope you like the Stan Profile. Most if not all of the list abilities will be used throughout the story.**_

_**I'll take any suggestions you have about how to improve.**_

_**Flames are welcome.**_

_**Until Next Time, See Ya!**_

_**-T.K**_


	5. Our First Mission, Part 2!

**I'm finally updating this story. I'm so sorry I haven't earlier, but I couldn't think of how to make this chapter go. Anyways, here it is so enjoy.**

**Don't forget to review at the end!**

**Narrator-dude, take it away!**

* * *

**Narrator-Dude:**

_**Last Time:**_

"_Right now we don't have any leads. The only thing we know is that he's here in town, but other than that we got zip. I suggest we find a place to stay, because we'll be here awhile." Kenny said as Stan grunted, but smiled as he thought of something._

"_I think I know where to go…" Stan said as he had an evil gleam in his eye._

_Kyle and Kenny backed away from his as they knew that look was usually accompanied with either trouble or someone's house being invaded. They just hoped it was the latter of the two…_

_**Now:**_

_**Chapter 5: Our First Mission, Part 2!**_

* * *

**Location: South Park, Colorado**

Loud and completely obnoxious knocking was what awoke Randy and Sharon from their peace sleep in the middle of the night. Seriously it was fucking _twelve_ a.m.! Randy grabbed his hunting shotgun from under the bed as he made his way out of the bedroom with Sharon close behind, ready to beat some drunken anti-mutantist mob to dead with her trusty… frying pan of doom. They eased down the stairs as the knocking came once again, this time seemingly more impatient than the last. They knew if it were an emergence that their friends would have been screaming their names, so it had to be someone pretty damn high and/or drunk to wake them up at twelve _fucking_ a.m.!

Randy threw open the door as Sharon reared back with her frying pan, fully prepared to brain someone in their head. Though, the sight that greeted the two was an unusual one.

There stood Stan and at least seven other teens shivering in the cold night. Sharon and Randy were shocked out of their wits. There, in the doorway, was their only born son with some others freezing in the cold while giving them his best smile as he shook and shivered.

"What the _hell_? Stan?" Randy shouted unintelligently as Sharon ushered them in, dropping the frying pan in light of hugging her son to death.

"Stan! Sweetie, what are you doing back home? You're supposed to be at Professor Xavier's school." Sharon said as Stan chuckled and removed his beanie cap.

"Well, we're kind of out for vacation right now, so no worries. The Professor sent us here himself; first class in a jet, non-stop." Stan said as his mother gave him a suspicious look.

"Well, why didn't you call, Stanley? You know how I feel about not knowing where you are." Sharon said as she crossed her arms.

"We wanted it to be a surprise, Mom. Aren't you surprised and happy to see me?" Stan said as his mother sighed and hugged him.

"Yes, I'm surprised and happy, but next time call first." She said as Randy looked over the others.

"So, where are you kids gonna stay? I know for a fact that some of your parents would be a little less than happy to see you." Randy said with a deliberate glance at Kyle and Ike.

"It's okay, Mr. Marsh; we'll find a place to stay." Kyle said as he placed his shoulder on Ike's shoulder.

"Nonsense! You're staying here with us, boys! All of you! It'll be like camp! Sharon, you know I always wanted my own camp!" Randy said as Sharon gave him a look, but at the sight of her husband's puppy dog look she sighed and rolled her eyes. Why did she have to marry the man-child…?

"Fine, they can stay here, but we're calling and telling their parents first thing in the morning. Now, where are your bags?" Sharon said as Stan chuckled and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"We kind of left in a rush, so we don't have anything." Stan said as his mother placed her hands on her hips, but sighed again. It was best not to question him now when she was dying for sleep…

"Fine! We bought you a closet of clothes anyway. We were gonna sent some of your stuff to the school, but I guess it was good that we didn't. As for you two girls, you can wear some of Shelley's old things that are still in her closet from before she left." Sharon said as she ascended up the stairs.

"Okay kids, its curfew, but tomorrow we're gonna have an action-packed camp day! Whoa!" Randy said as he rushed up the stairs after Sharon, "Remember, boys in Stan's room, girls in Shelley's." he said with a wink as Stan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Let's just get to sleep. I'm tired of today…" Stan said as he walked up the stairs of his home, the others following without objection.

"Yeah, today sucks…" Bebe commented as she hung her head, Wendy and Tweek patting her as she was led into Shelley's old room.

* * *

**Flashback: Unknown City, USA:**

Walking down the street, young Hank McCoy held his letter jacket tightly around him. He had caused his university school's team to lose the football championship after he began to feel sick. He had explained this to the coach and the team, but they still treated him as if he had lost the game on purpose.

Hank needed some fresh air; for some reason, he suddenly felt more comfortable outdoors. He walked through a city park in the late evening, carrying with him a copy of Shakespeare's _Hamlet_. When he was a high school star player, nobody made fun of him for his taste in literature, but now he was suddenly a "girly nerd" for it.

Hank opened the book with great ease, having somehow acquired the ability to turn to exact pages without the need of a bookmark. He no longer had to lick his thumb to turn a page; he was able to grip it just fine.

"It's a good play" Traban said to him, strolling towards him dressed in causal wear, "It's not often that you find a star football player reading Shakespeare of his own will." Traban said, a slight smirk on his face as his voice was filled with amusement.

"No, but I guess I'm just a little different." Hank replied sheepishly with a nervous smile at being caught by a man that looked to be about a few years younger than him.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Professor Traban Tousen, and the man in the wheelchair behind you is Professor Charles Xavier." Traban said as Hank twisted around to see Xavier giving him a slight. "We both teach at the University in Bayville, California."

"Hank McCoy" Hank said, shaking Xavier and Traban's hands, "University of Bayville? I hear that's quite a school. I had considered applying there."

"I'll be honest with you, Hank, we came here to see you." Charles said as Hank raised a bushy eyebrow in surprise, "I know how strange that may sound but, we know that you are… different from other young men."

"Different?" Hank asked, curious but a little creeped out, "I… I don't think I'm anything special…"

"Oh, but you are, Hank." Traban spoke up, leaning against a tree, "You've probably noticed that you've grown stronger in your teenage years. Your hands and feet are a little larger than average, and you have no difficulty with dexterity and agility."

"I… what? That's…" Hank stumbled across his word as he was a little insulted that his large hands had been pointed out. "I don't know what you're…"

"Hank, we are like you. I am also gifted with enhanced abilities, except in my case, they manifested in the form of mental abilities." Xavier said, as Hank turned to him, "We're mutants, born with extraordinary gifts, and we're becoming more common these days. There are mutants now with enhanced senses, with enhanced strength… even as far as control over the weather. Professor Tousen here is able to manipulate energy."

"I'm sorry" Hank said as he began to chuckle, "This is too much. I feel like I've wandered into a comic book."

"_I understand that it is difficult to believe_" Xavier said, directly into Hank's mind, eliciting a slight gasp from the boy, "_But trust me, Hank, you are special_."

"I… well, maybe you're right; maybe I have some genetic… uh… differences" Hank cautiously said, "But you're not just here to tell me that, are you? You two came with me purpose than that."

"No" Xavier admitted as Traban stopped leaning on the tree, "I've opened a school in Bayville for mutants; A place where they can learn to control their abilities, away from potential prejudice from those who might not understand, so that one day, we can be ourselves to the world at large, and coexist with them. I'd like you to join us."

"Oh, I'm afraid I'm just about done with school" Hank said, "But hearing this… I now have so many questions. Why do we have these abilities? What's causing people like us to emerge?"

"Natural evolution" said another voice, all three turning to see an armor-clad, masked figure descend from the sky, violet cape billowing behind him. Wearing a black jumpsuit with red armor and his red-and-violet helmet, looking more like a conqueror than anything else. As if to flex his muscle and impress Hank, Magneto waved his hand and bent a nearby light post at a ninety degree angle, landing gently on it and using it almost as a pedestal. The spark inside the post died out, leaving the man in shadow.

"Magnus?" Xavier asked as Traban's eyes narrowed, "Erik?"

"I am Magneto; now and forever." he said more to Hank than Charles and Traban, "And I have control over all forms of magnetism. What Charles is offering is a nice idea, but we live in a much different world. Your so-called friends turned on you. Now your differences set you apart, and not just your mutant genes. Someone as bright as you must already understand that most people see anything different as freakish."

"This is true" Hank admitted with a nod and crossed arms, "Society isn't very fond of deviation."

"No, but one day, regular humans will see that we are not to be feared. It is only natural for us to fear what we don't understand, therefore we must educate them." Traban interjected calmly.

"What mankind fears, he tramples upon." Magneto said bitterly, "I know from experience. We are the next step in human evolution. By definition, we are a superior race. Mankind will fear and hate you. You are a beautiful creature, and the rightful inheritor of this planet. Your only chance for survival is to strike at them, before they strike at you, and I assure you, they_ will_."

"Hank, listen to me." Xavier urged as Hank turned to him, "It does not have to be a case of 'us versus them'. From _Australopithecus_ to _Homo Habilis_, from _Homo Erectus_ to _Neanderthal_, and then to _Homo Sapiens_; we evolve and do not attack the heralds of our evolution. We can all live together, humans and mutants!"

"Don't be so foolish as to think that they won't persecute us once they see more of our existence." Magneto told the confused Hank as Traban closed his eyes to remain calm, "It _will_ come down to "us versus them"; It's human nature. It's inevitable. All that's left is for you to decide which side you will be on."

"So it's between; war and peace, is it?" Hank asked, looking back and forth between Magneto, Traban, and Xavier. Traban shrugged as Hank looked at him. It seemed that the younger man wasn't taking sides in the matter, but was more for actual facts rather than ideals.

"I'm sorry, this is all fascinating, but it's all so sudden, I'm not sure I'm ready for all of this. I appreciate the offer; both of them, but I'm not really having any problems with my abilities. I just have a few social issues, that's all. Forgive me for not signing any contracts just yet, but I'd like to educate myself a little further before choosing any particular side; getting my facts straight, as the case may be." Hank concluded as Traban nodded and smiled at the boy.

"If that is your decision; I will respect it." Professor Xavier told Hank with a solemn nod.

"As will I." Magneto added, not about to be outdone, "However, when you finally accept what you are, my offer will remain on the table."

"As will mine, Hank. Thank you for your time."

"Uh… my pleasure… gentlemen…" Hank said nervously as he quietly shut his book and left at a brisk pace. Traban sighed at seeing the retreating form of the young man. He had been the smartest person they had come for yet.

Once Hank had left, Xavier and Traban turned to Magneto, who descended from his lamp post pedestal and landed next to the wheelchair-bound professor. Looking at him, Xavier felt that the Erik he knew was gone; or rather, the Erik he knew was a facade. Erik had never been entirely open about his past, but Xavier knew that it brought him great bitterness, and with it; cynicism. But he hadn't expected _this_.

Traban looked at him with a slightly saddened expression as he knew that Erik was now becoming what they had always joked about; a hypocrite.

"I see that you've finally given in to extremism… Magneto" Charles lamented as Magneto looked down at him, "I knew you leaned closer to that end than I did, but do you honestly want a war between humans and mutants? It's irrational. It's… it's…"

"Insane? I don't want a war, Charles. I'll admit, under ideal circumstances, I would follow your vision, but you live in ideals, Charles. I live in the real world, and this war is inevitable. I am taking steps to ensure our victory." Magneto said, a glance at Traban who went back to leaning against the tree, yet watching them closely. Magneto had almost forgotten what it was like to be under the intense and analytical gaze of the man that appeared as a young adult.

"And I am taking steps to ensure that this war _doesn't_ happen." Charles told him.

"I've seen your facilities, Charles. If not an army, what _are_ you going to build?" Magneto questioned.

Momentarily stunned, Charles didn't have time to reply before Magneto ascended to the sky and disappeared. Professor Xavier sighed and went along his way, Traban appearing beside him as he moved toward where they had parked the jet.

* * *

**End of Flashback:**

"He got what he came for that day." Traban said as he and the Professor were in the car, driving along the street while remembering that day, "We had shared our designs with him, and even without telepathic powers, it'll only a matter of time before he can make his own mutant detector." Traban said as Charles sighed once more.

"We'll deal with that bridge when we cross it, old friend. I still hold out hope that Magnus will return to us and see the error of this insanity." The Professor replied solemnly as he gazed out the window.

"Still? And besides, it's not insanity that he should want to prepare for the worst case scenario. In fact, I still respect him for that; he was always the one to plan ahead should things ever come to the worst." Traban said as Charles frowned.

"Yes, well, I hope that his preparations are not needed; nor yours, old friend." Charles said as Traban glanced at him.

"I taught Stan and the others everything that they needed to know. The rest they can figure out for themselves, along with their _own _ideals, Charles." Traban said, his tone one of slight scolding as Xavier looked out the window of the jet.

"Is it so wrong for me to want peace?" Charles said, his head lowered slightly as Traban sighed.

"No… not at all, Charles, but peace is sometimes unobtainable. Let this new generation figure out which side they wish to stand on after you've given them the facts. Some will make the right choice, and our will not, but that is not for us to decide whether or not their choices are correct."

"Your right, but I still hold out that hope, Traban."

"As do I, Charles… as do I…"

* * *

_**South Park, Colorado, Morning:**_

"Good morning, campers! This is Scout Master Randy with your wake-up call! If you make it down to the Mess Hall, or kitchen; for y'all city folk, you'll find pancakes and waffles waiting with delicious natural syrup on them. For those with things to do and people to see today, there are Pop-tarts! Get up, and chow down!" Randy shouted as he entered the two doors, but it was the boy's room that he was shot out from. He impacted the opposite wall with a thud and slumped down from what felt like a punch to the chest; his son having shot an energy blast at him to get him out.

Randy got up rubbing his chest as he stuck out his tongue at the closed door while Stan and the other boys were inside the room sitting around, or waking up.

"Come on, Kyle, we need to get up." Stan said, already wide awake while Kyle wouldn't unwrap the sheets from his body.

"No…" Kyle groaned out as he wrapped the covers closer, "It's too early, too cold, too bright, and too damn early to get up…"

"You said too early twice." Cartman stated with a snicker as Kyle's only reply was to flip the middle finger and not even turn over to look at him.

"See, too early. Me no smart, or want to argue with fat boy. Just let me sleep…" Kyle said in mock idiocy as Stan got up from his seat on the edge of the bed just to stand over Kyle.

Kenny raised a brow as Stan picked Kyle up while still wrapped in the covers and moved toward the window. Craig actually let out a chuckle as he saw Kyle's eyes pop open and he started wiggling and thrashing in his prison of sheets that had been so fastened to him. Tweek had gotten a little unnerved as Stan struggled to hold Kyle on one shoulder and open the window with his free hand. Stan turned back to the others as he gave them a look.

"A little help?" Stan said as Kenny raised a hand and waved it lazily, the metal safety latches opening the same second as Stan pulled up the window, but dropped Kyle. Kyle struggled to get out of the covers but couldn't so he opted to slink away like a worm. That was until Cartman stood over him with a wicked grin and Stan was directly behind him with a displeased look. Kyle turned over, looking like an eggroll as he tried to give Stan a cute look.

"Come on, dude. This is the second story, and you'd really throw me out of it?" Kyle asked as Stan raised a brow, all the boys gathering behind him for support of throwing the whiny Jew out the window just for a laugh, "Please Stan, just five more minutes." Kyle asked with a cute pout as the boys blushed, being reminded of just how cute Kyle could be at times.

"C-cute…" They all said as they were trapped in Kyle's look. Kyle's face broke into a smirk as he wiggled over to the bed, climbed onto it, and went back to sleep.

Stan and the others shook their heads as they looked on in confusion. Was Kyle just in front of them giving them the cute big puppy eyes, and a shivering pout? When the hell did he get in bed? Stan turned around to ask the others, but then he noticed something; one of them was missing.

"Where's Butters?" Stan asked as they all turned to Kenny, who Stan had directed the question to. Kenny raised a brow as he saw that all eyes were on him.

"What? Am I supposed to be his balls or something? 'Cause I'm pretty sure he can move two feet away without me." Kenny said as they gave him looks, "He's already downstairs with Ike and everyone else, assholes." Kenny said with gritted teeth as he crossed his arms and looked down.

* * *

Stan shrugged as the others made for the door, and walked out as he sat on the bed next to Kyle. With the door closed and everyone moving downstairs, Stan sighed as he tapped Kyle.

"They're gone." He said simply as the sheets were thrown atop his head and Kyle was out the door in a blur. Stan sighed as he knew exactly where Kyle was going and followed. He ended up leaning against the door frame of Shelley's old room while Kyle tore through the closet of his sisters

"Really dude? You really had to play whiny and grump just to where chick's clothes?" Stan said as he was hit in the head with a pairs of hot pants… or were they booty shorts? He could never tell the difference…

"Now give those back. I'm gonna put them on under these skinny jeans." Kyle said as Stan pulled the pants from over his face and flung them back at Kyle, who stopped them in midair with telekinesis and a smirk playing on his face.

"It's good to be psychic." Kyle stated as Stan crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah, and what's _so _good about it?" Stan said as Kyle dropped his pajama pants to around his ankles.

"Cause I know you want me to do this in front you, and that you wish I wear only the shorts, because apparently my ass would look _so _good in them." Kyle said as if he were answering a math question while Stan's entire face went red.

"You can't just read my mind without my permission. That's like, invasion of privacy and stuff." He argued half-heartedly, but didn't take his eyes off the wiggling ass in front of him as Kyle got the pajama bottoms from around his ankles while letting out a snort.

"We're super best friends. I think there's a law about that, which states that you have _no _privacy from me." Kyle said as he took off his shirt slowly so Stan could understand him. Yeah… that was totally why he did that…

Stan blushed as he looked at the skinny and curvy form of his super best friend, who was moving his… panty-clad ass to get the shirt over his head.

"D-dude… umm… what's with the… girl undies…?" Stan asked as Kyle looked over his shoulder at Stan, wiggling his butt more as Stan's jeans suddenly felt a lot tighter.

"What you don't like them? Besides, they're not panties, they're just dyed pink. I blame Kenny, but he swears it was Ike." Kyle said as he bent the top half of his body over the bed to get his hot pants on, which he was having trouble with.

"No, I like them." Stan said, "_A lot more than you'll ever know_." he added in thought, but Kyle heard every word; spoken or not.

Stan unzipped his jacket to get some air when Kyle raised his ass high into the air with soft moan-like noises as he tried in vain to get the hot pants on. When did it suddenly get hot?

"Stan can you help me?" Kyle asked softly as he moved a loose curl from his view while Stan gulped.

"S-sure dude…" Stan said shakily as he crossed the distance between them.

Stan got directly behind Kyle and gripped both sides of the hot pants that were at Kyle's hips. He tugged at them, but they wouldn't go up. He was afraid he'd rip them, so he decided that the closer he was to Kyle then the less likely that was to happen. He pressed his groin into Kyle's behind as he picked Kyle up with the booty shorts and tried, in vain yet again, to get them up the slender form of the red-headed Jew.

Not one to give up, Stan roughly turned Kyle around and gripped him tightly at the hips and began yet again to pull up at the hot pants. Kyle, his face over Stan's shoulder smiled to himself as he began to hear Stan's grunts and groans of effort. Stan began to simply move him up and down while trying desperately to get them on his super best friend while Kyle was doing a mental happy dance. As Stan was far too into getting the pants on Kyle, Kyle was far more into the fact that Stan was grinding against him and basically dry humping him. Kyle closed his eyes as his mind wondered into… far dirtier things he'd like to do with Stan, but then came the interruption; in the form of not one, but two smirking blonds that could have been twins the way they looked at Kyle and Stan with knowing eyes and identical knowing smirks. Kyle blushed as Stan was still was unaware of them; still attempting to get the booty shorts on by dry humping his smaller friend.

"They… won't… come…" Stan was saying through groans and grunts of effort, but then the pants finally slipped onto the Jew's hips easily, "On?" Stan said in confusion that they had finally come up so easy. Oh well, he had succeed, and wasn't made a fool of by pants today so he took his victory… only to set Kyle's blushing form down and turn around to the faces of Kenny and Bebe with their smug appearances.

Stan's mind ran a mile a minutes, and in that time a blush slowly crept onto his face until his entire face matched Kyle's hair. He slowly put up his arms, and took three deep and calming breaths as he saw Kenny and Bebe exchange a look with their smirks growing into full-blown grins.

"Well, what do we have here?" Bebe said as she leaned on the door frame.

"You know you should have at least closed the door. It's in bad taste to give a free show your first time, but because it was just for us we're happy." Kenny said as he placed a hand on the door.

"This is not… what it looks like." Stan stated, just a bit too calmly as Kenny raised a brow and Bebe crossed her arms.

"Sure it's not, but next time we join in, instead of just watching for five whole minutes. Now, get downstairs, everyone's waiting." Bebe said as she winked and left them. Kenny gave a lewd gesture as Kyle had quickly clothed himself while Stan was thinking. Stan walked out the door with glances behind him as Kenny and Kyle were right there.

* * *

"_Using hot pants to make him hump you like a rabbit in heat? Really, Kyle_?" Kenny thought as Kyle crossed his arms and pouted childishly.

"_Yeah, but it backfired. He was too determined to get the pants _on_ my ass, instead of just ripping them off and taking me on the bed_." Kyle thought back as Kenny snickered at him mentally.

"_Cartman was right about you. You really _are_ a devious and deceptive little Jew. I'm so proud_!" Kenny relayed mentally as Kyle smiled.

"_Thanks, I try_."

"What's up with you guys? You keep giving weird looks. Are you mind-chatting without me, so I can't hear?" Stan said as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yep, and we were totally talking about your ass too." Kenny said with a dismissive wave as he moved pass Stan and into the kitchen. Kyle shook his head with a chuckle as he moved pass Stan to, and like Kenny; pinched Stan's ass as he was too stunned to do anything but stand there.

In was a full five minutes before Stan came into the kitchen with a small blush across his cheek while the others raised a brow. Most of them were crowded around the small four person kitchen table. Craig, Tweek, and Ike stood alongside it as they ate standing. Wendy and Cartman were seated at the table arguing about something while Bebe and Kenny just nodded every now and then when asked an opinion. Kyle came up to him with a plate of food in each hand and handed him one with a mirthful smile.

"You were trying to get me out of bed, but who's giving who breakfast, sucka." Kyle said, trying to sound cool but failing miserably. Stan at least laughed at the horrible 80's dialogue from that terrible 80's movie he vaguely remembered.

"Yeah, yeah, just eat your damn pancakes." Stan said as he shoved a fork full into Kyle's mouth, to which the red-head didn't argue. Everyone jumped when they heard thunder over the house, and instantly all eyes went to Wendy, who was giving Stan and Kyle her best glare that was reserved for every cute and romantic little thing they did. Stan raised a brow at her, but Kyle blushed and looked away sheepishly. Could you blame him? He was trying to steal away her boyfriend while in the same room… and succeeding.

"Umm… are you kids… okay?" Sharon asked as she looked over her shoulder from the dishes she was washing. She heard the thunder and saw how all of the kids were looking back and forward between Stan and Kyle, and Wendy who was glaring daggers at them.

"Yeah, we're fine. This happens more than you think." Ike said to her as Wendy turned on him and glared, to which he only shrunk back behind Craig, who gave an impassive look at her fury. Wendy sighed and rested her head on Cartman's shoulder with the large boy raising a brow at her actions. He wasn't the only one as everyone in the room looked on at the action.

"Stop staring, I'm just tired still, and he's one fat-ass pillow, can you really blame me?" Wendy said as Stan and the others shrugged.

Bebe gave Kenny a look as they both smirked at each other. Those two, Wendy and Cartman, were so damn proud to the point where it became funny all over again. They each were much too stubborn to say anything to the other, and if anyone around tried, they'd be mysteriously struck with lightning, or teleported to the tallest building in sight. So while Stan had tried telling Wendy that he wasn't the one for her a few weeks ago, he had been beaten within an inch of death and then made to take her shopping. Everyone could see the "abusive" relationship between the two, even when they were at school. Stan would try to peddle Wendy off to Cartman, and both would round on him for it.

Cartman wasn't helping by doing so; the way he glared at Stan for having her, the way he threatened guys for her, the way he badmouthed anyone that did her wrong. For instance, one time Stan and Wendy had broken a few months ago, and while she was crying it was Cartman, or as she so affectionately him; Eric, who had gotten her back on her feet. It was later that Eric threaten Stan, with being impaled on a bed of nails if he ever hurt her again, that caused Stan to see that the larger boy was in love with her. When Stan told the other just the next day they gave him that "you're a retard for knowing this now" look and took turns smacking him upside his head; even Tweek, Butters, and Kyle!

It was unknown to the others though that Wendy and Bebe had seen Eric threaten Stan. Bebe said it was romantic, but Wendy had pushed it aside as a childish bullying tactic. It wasn't until later that she came to see more of Eric than she thought possible. At first, and for a very long time, she had thought him to be a… excuse her language, but a fat and racist asshole. But, she came to find out after the threatening of Stan, that she had only been seeing one side of him. Bebe suggested to not being so judgmental of Cartman, and from that day forth she had come to see other, less abrasive sides of Eric Cartman.

To be honest, she wasn't sure how she hadn't seen these things in him before; they were as plain as day to see if you knew him well. He helped his friends when they were sad, if he wasn't the cause and even sometimes then. He would always stop his friends from being caught in things that would hurt them in the end, though sometimes he allowed it just for a laugh. He would always tell people the unbiased truth, even if it hurt a lot, but that was usually because he didn't care about people's feelings. Even if most of the time it was only because it would be better for him in the end, she knew that there was still a part of him that did these things because they were his friends… that part was _very small_, but she loved it a lot all the same.

Though she faintly remembered herself having done the same things she was doing now when they were kids still in South Park. She remembered it when Stan and the others were being _**Coon and Friends **_or something stupid like that. That was when she got mad at Cartman for killing that little butthole Justin Whatever. Now, she honestly didn't know what she was thinking back then, but all the same she refused to go out with him like she had planned and instead went out with Stan just to spite him. It was a terrible plan, but it was still going on to this day, though she wasn't in the relationship for the plan anymore.

She was still with Stan, because she didn't know what was going to happen if she lost him. Stan was a constant in her life, and she could always rely on him to be there for her. He was her best friend, right below Bebe, and just above Craig. He was dependable, and if she lost Stan, then she wasn't sure what would happen to her life. She knew she loved Eric, but Eric was basically unpredictable, and wild. She wasn't sure how their relationship would turn out.

With Stan, she knew that while they were in a relationship he'd show her love and kindness, but if she were in one with Eric, would he do the same? Would they be one of those love-hate couples that ended in the statistical breakup or divorce?

She didn't want to hate him, but she could also faintly remember when her love for him had really started up. It was that debate on something she couldn't remember. When she had kissed him in front of all those people it was… magical. That was the one and only kiss she remembered that had so much… she couldn't even describe the passion and intensity of it. It was like fireworks on the Fourth of July, but then it was like finding a dead turtle in a pool. There was much so much love and hate in it to the point where she had repressed her feeling and never told anyone because she didn't want to ruin her and Cartman's… friendship, if you could call it that.

Wait… where was she?

* * *

"Get up, hoe." Cartman said calmly, yet his warm breath on the back of her neck made her moan slightly. His voice was always so firm and commanding, unlike Stan's which was calm and endearing.

"Where are we?" Wendy asked as she realized that she really must have fallen asleep on Cartman. He was always so comfortable and warm…

"You've been out for about two hours. We decided that we were gonna go around town and see what's what. You were talking in your sleep, Wends." Bebe said as she pushed aside the bangs that had fallen in Wendy's face while the girl had slept.

"Oh… sorry, it's just that… that was the most peaceful sleep I've had in a long time." Wendy admitted as Cartman chuckled.

"Of course, it's cause it was me and not that little fag over there." Cartman said as Stan and Kyle gave him the middle finger salute in unison, "I actually know how to treat a woman." He said as a whisper in her ear, which made her blush crimson as she looked everywhere but Carman, who was smirking at her fidgeting.

"Where are we?" Wendy asked as Craig placed a hand on her shoulder while she got up from Cartman.

"We're in Cartman's living room. He carried you over here when we decided his whore of a mom was easier to mooch off of." Craig stated in his usual monotone while Cartman let out an indignant cry.

"Aye! She's not a whore, Goddamnit!" Cartman snapped as Kenny rolled his eyes from behind Butters.

"Yeah, and I'm the King of Zimbabwe; see my crown." Kenny said as he created a makeshift crown out of the tinfoil he was playing with and sat it atop his head. Wendy looked over to Stan, and then Cartman with a sharp gaze as both males felt it.

"Wendy…?" Stan said as he and Cartman drew closer to her.

"Something wrong, hoe?" Cartman asked, but his voice. She had never heard it so… concerned before. It was quiet and gentle, yet still firm and unyielding. She was at a loss of words as she stared at him pointedly.

After a few moments she shook her head, tossed back the cover she hadn't noticed at first, and stood up from the couch she was resting on. Had Cartman really done so much just so she would be… comfortable? She looked around at the others and saw that they weren't surprised by her having been so comfortable resting her head on Cartman, who had her head on his chest when she awoke. It was either he bullied them, or they generally didn't care and weren't surprised.

"Umm… Sorry about that, so are we gonna do… stuff?" Wendy said as she stretched.

Kenny nodded as he led the way out the door and into the streets as they walked around. They went to just about everywhere in town. They shopped at the South Park mall, which had grown. They played games in the arcade, and ate at Sizzler's. They went to a movie and even took a group walk to Stark's Pond went they ran out of things to do and needed to discuss what else they were gonna do.

* * *

"So, not one of those places had this mutant guy in them, so where to next?" Stan asked from beside Kyle in in the middle of everyone. He was still a little pissed that he had to _ask_, but he was happier since he had time with Kyle while Wendy seemed to be too deep in thought over something to care.

"I guess we pack it in for the day…" Kenny said with a sigh and smile that they had spent the day goofing off, yet still keeping to their mission.

"No!" Bebe whined as she flailed her arms, "There's still so much to do, so much to see, why not go searching the backstreets! We'll never know if we don't go!"

"Only you could say something like that without knowing that you're alluding to a song, Bebe." Tweek said with a shake of his head.

"Huh? What song?" Bebe asked as Butters suddenly let go of Kenny's hand to point toward the sky as if he had a brilliant idea.

"That's it, Karaoke!" Butters exclaimed as the others looked at him strangely.

"I like it, Butters!" Wendy said as she hugged him and they started chanting karaoke together. Kenny looked at Cartman, who gave a grunt and shrug. Stan looked at Kyle, who was smirking for some reason.

"What's with you? You know you can't sing." Stan said as he was elbowed in the ribs by the smaller male.

"I can too! The Professor and Storm helped me with it last year." Kyle replied snappishly as Stan rubbed his ribs.

"Yeah, sure whatever. So are we doing it or what?" Stan asked Kenny as the magnetic boy shrugged.

"Yeah, besides this rogue could be a karaoke type of guy." Kenny said sagely as Butters hit him upside his head while smiling.

Kenny gave Butters a look as he morphed into the guy they were after. He had dirty blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. His clothes were normal, but in Butter's hand was a lighter which he was constantly flicking open and closed.

"This is our guy. He has some kind of control over fire, so don't go easy on him. Remember, we're hear to make him answer for what he did at the school, but we're not here to hurt him. Just take him… and be gentle." Kenny said as he wiggled his eyebrows at his last statement.

* * *

"Alright everyone, you know what time it is. This is Karaoke night at Club Teen Dream, so let's see whose gonna come up here and show us what they got. First up, a regular here; Jason Harvest!" the guy who was obviously in charge of things said as the boy he had called out went up. He gave a mediocre performance at best, but everyone still cheered and clapped. Kyle had to wonder if it was them being nice, or if it was the beer and other alcoholic drinks that were making them that way.

"That was cool, that was cool, but I think we can do better! Next up, a newcomer to the scene; Kenny!" the guy said as the people drunkenly applauded. Kenny walked up to the mic, scanning the audience for the person they were in search of. When he couldn't find the guy in his sweep he sighed as he stepped up to the mic and smiled.

"What do you think Kenny's gonna sing?" Butters asked as Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Probably something perverted… or retarded." Kyle said as Stan and Cartman scoffed.

"Or both." Stan and Cartman said in unison, but blinked at each other afterward.

"This is a sing I've hear ever since I was a little kid. Please, sing along if you know the words." Kenny said with a grin as Irish tuned music started playing.

"_**Gather 'round, ye lads and lasses, set ye for a while, and hearken to me mournful tale about the Emerald Isle. Let's all raise our glasses high to friends and family gone, and lift our voices in another Irish drinking song**_." Kenny sang in an Irish accent that none of them knew he had. It seemed that some people in the audience were Irish and cheered for him, but it might have been the fact that many of the people were too drunk to realize that Kenny was insulting both his and their culture.

"_**Consumption took me mother, and me father got the pox. Me brother drank the whiskey 'till he wound up in a box. Me other brother in the Troubles met with his demise. Me sister has forever closed her smilin' Irish eyes**_." Kenny sang out as some of the Irish men jumped up on the small stage and began dancing alongside Kenny with full beer mugs in their hands.

"_**Now everybody's died, so until our tears are dried; we'll drink and drink and drink and drink, and then we'll drink some more! We'll dance and sing and fight until the early mornin' light! Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinking once again**_!" The men and teenage boys dancing with Kenny sang as they drunk their liquor. Craig raised a brow at the fact that they seemed right enough to actually sing the sing despite the fact that they were both being insulted and they were basically two sips from falling over themselves.

"_**Ken was killed in Kilkenny and Claire, she died in Clare. Tip from Tipperary died out in the Derry air. Shannon jumped into the River Shannon back in June. Ernie fell into the urn, and Tom is in the tomb**_." Kenny sang as the audience cheered on him and his band of merry men.

"_**Cleanliness is godliness, me Uncle Pat would sing. He broke his neck aye slippin' on a bar of Irish Spring. O'Grady, he was eighty, though his bride was just a pup. He died upon the honeymoon when she got his Irish up**_." Kenny said with a wink toward Bebe as the girl flipped him off from her spot at the bar.

"_**Now everybody's died, so until our tears are dried; we'll drink and drink and drink and drink, and then we'll drink some more! We'll dance and sing and fight until the early mornin' light! Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinking once again**_!" The men chorused as they danced the Mexican Hat Dance and drunkenly chanting the tune of it as well. Wendy slapped her forehead and slid her hand down her face in exasperation. That was why Kenny had chosen that song; it made fun of other cultures too… She almost did a double-take at the sight of a Middle Eastern man coming up to dance with the merrily drunken men.

"_**Joe Murphy fought with Reilly near the cliffs of old Doneen. He took out his shillelagh and he stabbed him in the spleen. Crazy Uncle Mike thought he was a leprechaun; in fact he's just a leper, and his arms and legs are gone**_." The man sang, stumbling through his words as he tried to remember the song. Kenny and the merry men patted his back in approval for him to continue.

"_**When Timmy Johnson broke his neck, it was a cryin' shame. He wasn't really Irish, but he went to Notre Dame. McNamara crossed the street and by a bus was hit. But he was just a Scotsman, so nobody gave a shit**_." the man sang with more confidence as Kenny and the men around him cheered and the audience clapped. Stan and Craig could only sank into their seats as the people around them, drunk or not, cheered for more.

"_**Now everybody's died, so until our tears are dried; we'll drink and drink and drink and drink, and then we'll drink some more! We'll dance and sing and fight until the early mornin' light! Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinking once again**_!" The men chorused as they danced in a circle, Kenny suddenly in a chair as they picked it up and began dancing. Kyle's eyes widened at what they were doing. His eyes suddenly narrowed when they began to clap and stomp in unison to the Jewish Chair Dance tune.

Kyle's eyes began to glow a toxic green as he made three of the merry men trip over themselves, causing the others to topple off stage like dominoes. It was just a shame that Kenny had flipped out of the chair and landed perfectly… He looked straight at Kyle as the Jew gave him a toxic green glare.

* * *

Kenny pouted as he walked off the stage childishly with his arms crossed and took his seat beside Kyle with Stan on the other side.

"Spoil sport, party pooper, stick in the mud, ass-hat…" Kenny mumbled as Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Be lucky I didn't break your legs." Kyle muttered darkly as Bebe took the stage next with Butters right beside her. Kenny and the others raised their eyebrows to that as Bebe took the mic and stood it between her and Butters.

"Umm… we're new to this, but we've done it before where we're from. So, the song is called "_Give It Up_" and we'll be singing it together. I hope you guys enjoy." Bebe said as Butters tucked back his hair and grabbed the mic the DJ handed him while Bebe took the one between them in her hands. The song started out as they tapped their feet, Bebe's hand resting on her hip as Butters gave a wink at Kenny, who swooned playfully at the sight.

"Craig, are we gonna sing?" Tweek asked as he nursed his drink while Craig shook his head.

"You can, but I'm staying out of this. We need to remember why we're here, and besides… these assholes we call friends are at war on the mic, so count me out." Craig said as Tweek nodded.

"You doing something, Ike?" Craig asked without even turning from the bartender as he knew Ike was sitting right behind him in a chair.

"Nay, I can't sing, so no point. I just want to hear Kyle." Ike said as he stirred his ice tea with his straw, making it colder if it became lukewarm.

"_**Someday I'll let you in. Treat you right, drive you out of your mind**_." Bebe sang as Butters and her moved around the stage.

"_**Oh, you never met a chick like me; who burns so bright, I'm gonna make you blind**_." Butters sang as he looked directly at Kenny with a saucy smile.

"_**Always want what you can't have, but is it so bad if you don't get what you you feel good as I'm with you. Let me shape you, let's get it started**_." Bebe and Butters sang together as they danced with one another.

"_**Give it up, you can't win. 'Cause I know where you've been; such a shame, you don't put up a fight. It's a game that we play at the end of the night. It's the same old story, but you never get it right. Give it up**_!" They sang as Stan caught movement out the corner of his eye. He looked over fully and nudged Kyle, who turned and saw that Clyde was in the place, and had steadily been moving closer and closer to the stage as Bebe sang.

"_**Come a little closer Baby, baby. Come a little closer. Come a little closer, baby, baby**_." Bebe and Butters sang as they danced back to back, making gestures for the men to come closer. Cartman blinked as Kenny was already at the stage cheering loudly for Butters and Bebe to "take it off" along with the crowd of horny teens behind him.

"_**So stop trying to walk away. No you won't ever leave me behind**_!" Bebe sang as she and Butters moved back to the end of the stage.

"_**Noooo! You better believe that I'm here to stay! Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine**_!" Butters sang soulfully as he brushed his hand across the face of the handsome teen next to Kenny. Kenny growled down at the guy, but quickly went back to ogling Bebe and his boyfriend when the guy fainted from Butters' touch.

"_**Look at me boy, 'cause I got you where I want you. Isn't it so exciting? Wanna shake you, wanna break you. Take a backseat boy, 'cause now I'm driving**_." They sang in unison as Stan watched them play to the fantasies of everyone boy's wet dreams. Even he was… well, you know. Kyle looked at him as he caught on to Stan's thoughts. Typical…

"_**Give it up, you can't win. 'Cause I know where you've been; such a shame, you don't put up a fight. It's a game that we play at the end of the night. It's the same old story, but you never get it right. Give it up**_!" They sang as they moved off the stage and into the crowd. Kenny was back at his seat in the hopes that Butters would be doing something… freaky…

"_**A oooh yeaaah… Ah oooho heeey… Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah**_!" Butters vocalized as nearly all of his friends blinked in surprise at his singing ability. Since when could Butters sing…?

"_**Come a little closer. Come a little closer baby, baby. Come a little closer. Come a little closer baby, baby**_." Butters and Bebe said as they made the motion with their fingers. Butters walked right up to Kenny and did the finger motion as Kenny rose from his chair like a zombie. Butters grinded into Kenny as he sung with Kenny just standing there enjoying himself. Butters and Bebe sang more as Butters slowly backed off of Kenny with Kenny following like a lost puppy, "_**Come a little closer. Come a little closer, baby**_." Butters sang more as he stopped Kenny with a finger and pushed him back into his chair as Bebe did the same with Clyde, since she had been doing the same thing with the boy.

"_**Yeah, if you are my baby and I'll make you crazy tonight**_!" Butters and Bebe sang as they danced together all the way back to the stage, shaking their hips in unison. Craig muttered something that sounded a lot like "damn two cock-teases…" while Stan was whispering things to Kyle as Kyle blushed and slapped Stan in the arm playfully.

"_**Look at me boy, 'cause I got you where I want you. Isn't it so exciting? Wanna shake you, wanna break you. Take a backseat boy, 'cause now I'm driving**_." They sang in unison while Wendy could only shake her head at her best friends as they danced together like two sluts in a music video.

"_**Give it up, you can't win. 'Cause I know where you've been; such a shame, you don't put up a fight. It's a game that we play at the end of the night. It's the same old story, but you never get it right. Give it up**_!" Bebe and Butters sang as they Bebe winked at Clyde, who blushed as he took a deep chug of his dark red drink.

"_**Wooahhh YEAH**_!" They both vocalized as they wrapped themselves around each other, ending their song like a sex scene as the stage light went dark on them while they looked as if they were about to kiss one another.

Everyone cheered and applauded the two, except for four people. Kenny was too busy devising a plan to get Butters in bed tonight while Craig and Tweek were in a hot and heavy make-out session, and Clyde was busy trying to find the confidence to talk to a girl who had nearly made him jizz in his pants.

"How did we do, Ken?" Butters asked as Kenny pulled him into his lap and kissed him passionately.

"You gave me a lot of sexual tension, so tonight; we're going put rabbits to shame. Don't be surprised if you find out your pregnant." Kenny said as Butters gave him a confused, yet nervous look.

"B-but, I'm a b-boy, Ken." Butters said as Kenny kissed his jaw repeatedly.

"I know." Kenny stated simply with a grin as he continued his sexual assault on Butters.

* * *

"Alright, that song was a little- no! That song was _very _hot! It left me burned out! I don't know how someone's gonna top that, but maybe the next person can. Please welcome; Kyle!" the guy said as Kyle winked at Stan while he got up and moved to the stage.

"Well, I'm not sure I can beat something like that, but I'll try. The song is called "_In Your Eyes_" and I think of it every time I look into the eyes of… someone." Kyle said as he took a deep breath and the music started.

"_**What on earth, am I meant to do. In this crowded place; there is only you. Was gonna leave, now I have to stay since… you have taken my breath away**_." Kyle sang as Stan did a double-take at the sexy and alluring voice that Kyle was singing.

"Those lessons really paid off…" Stan said as Kenny had stopped kissing Butters while he and the others were in just as much shock.

"_**Is the world still spinning around? Because, I don't feel like coming down**_." Kyle sang as he moved gracefully and slowly. Everyone entranced by his voice and body as he moved so slowly, yet fluently.

"_**It's in your eyes. I can tell what your thinking; My heart is sinking too. It's no surprise. I've been watching you lately; I want to make it with you**_." Kyle sang as he looked directly into Stan's eyes. Stan felt the world around him and Kyle disappear as Kyle and he locked eyes.

"_**Destiny has a funny way, when it comes and takes all your cares away. I can't think of a single thing; other than what a beautiful state I'm in**_." Kyle sang as he moved from the stage and slowly to Stan, who got out of his chair and did the same toward Kyle.

Wendy watched them as she sat beside Ike and Cartman. She wasn't sure what to do anymore. She knew the two of them deserved to be with each other, and that it was selfish of her to keep Stan from Kyle simply because of her own insecurities, but she couldn't help it. She needed Stan; he was her constant, her rock. Even when they broke up she could depend on him, so if he and her were through for good, would he still be her friend… her rock?

"_**Is the world still spinning around? If it is, I don't feel like coming down**_." Kyle sang as Wendy snapped out of her thoughts to see him and Stan slow dancing in the middle of a spotlight. They both seemed so… right for the other. Kyle in Stan's arms with his head on Stan's chest, singing into the mic as Stan rested his head atop Kyle's. They seemed to be in their own little world, away from everyone, and she was sure that she had never seen two people that fit each other so perfectly.

"_**It's in your eyes. I can tell what your thinking; My heart is sinking too. It's no surprise. I've been watching you lately; I want to make it with you**_." Kyle sang as he looked up directly into Stan's eyes. Everyone else started slow dancing around them; Bebe and Clyde since the boy was drunk enough to actually ask. Kenny and Butters, Craig and Tweek, hell even some other teen couples were.

Wendy rolled her eyes as she leaned back into her chair. Why couldn't she and Stan be that damn perfect like he and Kyle were? Why did she have to love… Eric? Wendy looked to the side as she caught sight of the boy she loved/hated. He looked up in time to lock eyes with her, and she felt every mean thoughts she was about to think about him melt away under the stern gaze of his chocolate brown eyes. He really was a marshmallow… he was so soft and sweet on the inside…

"_**I know the world is still spinning around! And no, I don't feel like coming down! It's in your eyes! Oh, I can tell what your thinking; My heart is sinking too! No, it's no surprise! I've been watching you lately and baby; I want to make it with you**_." Kyle sang as he and Stan stopped their dance for him to end his song.

Everyone stopped dancing as the spell of the song ended. Wendy and Cartman blinked as the magic around them faded and their minds returned to the normal realm. The only thing people could do was applaud as Kyle put back the mic and sat back beside Stan, the two gazing deeply into each other's eyes before looking away, blushing over what they had done in the moment.

* * *

They all listened to mediocre songs, some good and others not until it was almost time for closing. The very last person was to go, and that person was Wendy. Stan had completely forgotten about her in his entrancement.

"Can Wendy even sing?" Kenny asked as Bebe shrugged.

"Don't know." Bebe replied simply as Wendy stood in front the mic, not even bothering to take it off it's stand.

"Hi, I'm Wendy, and I'm going through some pretty deep emotions right now. I think this song will help me and the people I know figure them out if I can sing it just right. The song's called "_Jolene_", and I really hope it'll help me out." Wendy said as she caught a glimpse of a girl sit beside Cartman at the far end of the bar while the large boy had his undivided attention on her. The music started out as she tapped her foot to it. She let out a deep breath as she poured all her emotions into her words.

"_**Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene. I'm begging of you please don't take my man. Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene. Please don't take him just because you can**_." Wendy sang as everyone looked confused, but many of the women and girls cheered as Wendy sang.

"_**Your beauty is beyond compare, with flaming locks of auburn hair. With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green**_." Wendy sang as she looked directly at Stan and Kyle. Everyone turned to look at Kyle as he subconscious let a hand pull at one of his red locks of hair.

"_**Your smile is like a breath of spring. Your voice is soft like summer rain. And I cannot compete with you, Jolene**_." Wendy sang as she looked elsewhere. Kenny noted she was looking at Cartman, or more specifically the girl beside Cartman; Red if he remembered her name right.

"I never knew Wendy felt that way…" Kyle muttered solemnly as Stan looked away.

"I think you should look _and _listen before you _do _anything Kyle. You too, Stan." Kenny said as Kyle and Stan nodded.

"_**He talks about you in his sleep. There's nothing I can do to keep from crying when he calls your name, Jolene. And I can easily understand how you could easily take my man, but you don't know what he means to me, Jolene**_." Wendy sang from her heart as she looked back at Stan and Kyle. Kyle could almost see all the confliction in her soul as her view flickered from him and Stan to Cartman and the… red-headed, emerald-eyed girl talking to Cartman.

"Kenny.." Kyle said as Stan placed his hand on Kyle's and gave it a gentle squeeze. Kenny shrugged as he knew what Kyle wanted to say.

"Just… ease up a bit, and let her figure out what she needs and wants." Kenny said simply as Kyle could hear some of the people in the club crying and saying, "that poor girl". Hell, he felt the worst since he was the one trying to steal her man!

"You call his name in your sleep?" Craig asked as he and Tweek had moved behind Stan. Stan blushed and looked away.

"M-maybe…" Stan mumbled as he fidgeted in his chair.

"_**Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene. I'm begging of you please don't take my man! Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene. Please don't take him just because you can**_!" Wendy sang as tears came from her closed eyes and ran down her face, only to fall to the floor of the stage. Bebe and Butters held hands as they worried for their friend and her emotional state.

"_**You could have your choice of men, but I could never love again. He's the only one for me, Jolene**_." Wendy sang as she opened her eyes and looked directly at Red, who was still trying to talk to Cartman. She moved her eyes to Kyle, who couldn't look away from her emotion filled eyes.

"_**I had to have this talk with you. My happiness depends on you, and whatever you decide to do, Jolene**_." Wendy sang as she looked directly in Kyle's eyes, making sure they had direct eye contact as she sung.

"_**Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene! I'm begging of you please don't take my man! Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene! Please don't take him even though you can**_!" Wendy sang out as Kyle got up and practically ran away to hide in the bathroom as Tweek followed after him. Red simply rolled her eyes as she kept trying to talk to Cartman. Kenny narrowed his eyes as he watched her.

"_**Jolene**_… _**Jolene**_!" Wendy sang, vocalizing the name as she ended her song, watching Kyle run off with a sad look on her face. She really hoped that she didn't ruin anything, but she wanted to be selfish and she needed time to figure out everything. Her tears kept falling as she ran to the bathroom herself, Bebe almost jumping over Stan and Kenny to follow after her.

* * *

In the men's bathroom Kyle stood over the sink, crying as he thought of Wendy's emotions and thoughts. He had, in an emotional moment, caught a few of her thoughts. The girl was so confused and scared that he could still feel it. She was confused as to how everything was going to play out for her, and she was so frightened of what could happen. She wanted Cartman, but she was so scared that he wouldn't love her back. She wanted Stan to always be there for her, but she was scared that if she and Stan broke up that Stan would be with him (Kyle) too much to help her like he always did.

Kyle was sure what to do to even try and help. He saw Tweek come up beside him and rub his back soothingly.

"Tweek, I don't know what she wants me to do. I get that she wants to keep Stan as a support in her life, but I love Stan. We're both being selfish, but I don't know what else to do besides loving him." Kyle said, his tears coming back as Tweek pulled him into a tight embrace.

"That's all you can do. Just… try and understand where she's coming from, and maybe tone down on your flirting with Stan. You know that Stan will always love you, but Wendy and he both need time to figure out what they want for the future. Stan needs to get over his own problems, and Wendy needs time to think about who it is she really wants to be with. You need time to Kyle. You need time to think about what you can do to help them." Tweek said calmly as he held Kyle at arm's length.

"T-thanks, Tweek…" Kyle said as he hugged Tweek while the blond spaz patted his back comfortingly.

* * *

Wendy wasn't much better when Bebe found her as she cried in the corner of the bathroom. Bebe walked up to her as Wendy practically threw herself at the girl.

"Bebe, I don't know what to do anymore! I'm so tired, and confused, and everything's just too much! I hate feeling so damn weak and helpless! I love being with Stan because he's always there for me, but I love Cartman because he's everything I wanted for the last seven years." Wendy sobbed out as Bebe patted her up.

"Cartman is a rude, unpredictable asshole, but I love that he's strong, confident, and doesn't take shit from anyone. Stan is basically a little bitch when it comes to just about everything, but he's sweet, kind, and caring. I don't want to not be with Stan if Cartman's just gonna leave me high and dry, or we breakup because of something stupid. Bebe, what do I do?" Wendy cried as Bebe shushed her.

"You can't do anything but give them both time and space. You know Stan loves Kyle, and you know that somewhere, deep down in his heart Cartman has feelings for you. Just give them, and yourself some time to clear your heads. Everything will be alright, I promise." Bebe said as Wendy wiped her eyes and gave her friend a watery smile.

"How do you know?" Wendy asked as she got up.

"Because Kenny told me so." Bebe said as Wendy chuckled. Leave it to Kenny to know everything…

"Then there's just one thing I have to do, huh?" Wendy asked as Bebe nodded.

"Yeah…" Bebe said as Wendy dried her eyes and walked toward the door with Bebe close behind.

* * *

"Stan, what did Wendy want to talk about? Dude, what's with you?" Kyle asked as Stan came from out of the club.

They had all said it was time to head back to Cartman's house, but Wendy had asked to talk with Stan inside for a bit. The others had gone on ahead, but Kyle had waited for tem. Stan, five minutes later, had walked out with Wendy close behind. Stan looked a little upset and confused over something as Wendy moved past both of the boys and started down the street, a watery smile on her face as she walked, tears silently falling from her face.

"Dude, what's wrong? What happened?" Kyle asked as Stan looked up at him, looking more confused now than anything.

"Wendy just… broke up with me?" Stan said, questioning the fact more than stating it. Kyle raised a brow as he looked at Wendy's form getting further and further away.

"Um… we'll just deal with that… tomorrow… Let's go, dude." Kyle said, unsure of what to say as he took Stan's hand and guided them down the street after Wendy.

Now he was sure that the universe was gonna explode, because just for a second he caught a glimpse of an orange blur streaking into the small town from the sky.

Their guy was finally here…

* * *

End of Chapter

Start of Profile:

* * *

**Name**: Kyle (Last name was taken from him by his mother)

**Code Name**: None

**Mutant Rank**: Omega

**Powers**- Telekinesis and Telepathy

**Telekinesis**: Kyle's telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force blasts or protective shields.

**Enhance Physical Traits**: Kyle uses his telekinesis to enhance his speed, strength and fighting skills into super-human levels, although not as good as Kenny or Stan are able to.

**Telekinetic Flight**: Kyle is able to fly using telekinesis to fly along the forces of Earth.

**Telepathy**: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless, radius.

**Information Absorption**: Kyle is able to absorb information from anything around him mentally. He can take the information from; the mind, books, and other physical surfaces, and/or the astro-plane.

**Telepathic Defense**: He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. He is able to create complex and powerful mental barriers within the mind of himself and/or anyone he chooses.

**Telepathic Cloak**: He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psychic entities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability.

**Cloak Mind**: Ability to rearrange the 'mental engrams' of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises, or by other telepaths.

**Psychic Shield**: Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself, and others minds.

**Telepathic Illusions**: He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring.

**Telepathic Camouflage**: He can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people he is trying to fool, not the number of people he is camouflaging.

**Telepathic Manipulation**: He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects.

**Mind Control**: He can control the thoughts and actions of others.

**Mind Possession**: He can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own.

**Personality Alteration**: He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially, or entirely.

**Mental Paralysis**: He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis.

**Mental Amnesia**: He can erase any awareness of particular memories, or cause total amnesia.

**Mind Transferal**: He can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. This allows for an odd sort of immortality.

**Induce Pain**: Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim, or from afar so long as they are within range.

**Heal Trauma**: The ability to erase a person's memories and to heal mental trauma through 'psychic surgery', the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain.

**Mental Sedating**: Can telepathically 'sedate' his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to 'sedate' them.

**Neural Jumpstart**: He can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, he could increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect is only temporary.

**Dilate Power**: Ability to place 'psychic inhibitors' in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers.

**Mind Link**: Kyle has the ability to develop a mental link, with any person, which remains as a connection to those individuals. This ability is most commonly used on Stan, and Kenny.

**Psychic Blasts**: He can project force bolts which have no physical effects, but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain, or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead.

**Astral Projection**: He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others.

**Mental Detection**: He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small, but as yet undefined, radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. He is even able to sense those who are close to him as they have been picked up subconsciously.


End file.
